You Promised
by GreenMartian777
Summary: Raven gets hurt, prompting her and Beast Boy to realize their true feelings. RaeXBB. YAY! COMPLETE! YEEEEESSSS!
1. Chapter 1

Title: You Promised

Author: GreenMartian777

Summary: Raven gets hurt, prompting her and Beast Boy to realize their true feelings. RaeXBB Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans (obviously) for if I did, there would be a lot more Raven and Beast Boy moments.

Author's Note: This is my first story so I would appreciate some feedback. (Please be nice!) Enjoy and review!

---------------------

It began when the red sirens went off in Titan Tower; Slade had apparently stolen some big flashy gun for his new "kill the Teen Titans" scheme. They had searched for about 3 hours until they had finally found him running through the shadows of a gloomy alley. When they spotted him Robin yelled out the typical "TITANS GO!" and all followed Slade with a great burning desire for a big Slade whipping.

All the Titans had been trailing Slade down the dark streets of Jump City, but Slade made a huge bound over a wall and as soon as the Titans got to the other side, he was gone.

"(sigh) We lost him again…." Robin wretchedly complained. He would have continued chasing him, but he was too tired tonight. He'd spent the past three days with little sleep or food, looking for signs of Slade, and this defeat was too much for him to take.

"Perhaps we shall open a can of 'kicking of the butt' on some other notorious criminal?" Starfire suggested.

Cyborg chimed in, "Well maybe we could go for pizza, it's only….." Cyborg looked at his built-in watch and shook it as if it were broken, "Okay so it's a bit past 1, but I bet ya somethin's still open…."

"Food sounds good" Beast Boy said cheerily. They all would have wanted to go after Slade but for tonight, they figured what could he do with a gun that didn't seem like it did much more then fire big bullets.

They all waited for Raven to pipe in on her opinion, but she was still floating in the air. Raven gave one last look for Slade and began to sink back down to the ground. The Team watched her float majestically toward the cement-covered ground.

Little did they know Slade was watching Raven and had the gun aimed right at her back.

"Pizza sounds alright…." They all turned their backs to her and began to head for the T-car, but the stopped short when they heard a blood-curdling scream and whipped around to see Raven being hit with what did not look like a big bullet but a giant red beam. She began to fall to the ground.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy screamed and ran to catch her but Slade leaped from the building and caught her himself. Raven dangled limply from his arms. Beast Boy cried with rage and yelled, "DON'T TOUCH HER!

"If you wish," He said mockingly. Slade grabbed Raven by the arm and threw her to the ground. She landed with a tremendous thud, and let out a cry of pain. Slade leaped at her and picked her up by the neck. He gave her one punch in the face before Beast Boy attacked him as a Rhino and pinned him to the wall.

Beast Boy turned back into his elfish green form, "DON'T EVER TOUCH HER EVER AGAIN OR I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!

Slade started to sink into the ground, "I'll get her later. But for now Beast Boy shouldn't you go check on your friend?" He pointed to Raven's body. It was absolutely still. Beast Boy ran over screaming her name.

The others, still in shock, finally reacted. Robin was screaming out orders to get in the car, but Beast Boy was already heading there in a panic. He held Raven tightly as he jumped into the car. He wasn't sure what he'd yelled at the others but he knew it consisted of "Get in the car" and "hurry she's dying". He looked at Raven's body, once so beautiful and smooth, now scorched and blistered with blood pouring out of the cuts Slade had given her when he had thrown her to the concrete below. He held her closer as the car sped away, squeezing her hand hoping somehow it would make the bleeding stop.

"I can't lose you" he thought, "not after what you did for me……."

FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT! yay!

It was raining and a thunder storm had arrived over the city. Beast Boy ran out the door of Titans Tower and turned into a bird to fly over the water separating him and Jump City. He was quickly flying to the place he hated most. To the place of Terra's death. He had to make sure she was alright. Beast Boy had tears pouring from his eyes. "TERRA! He screamed, "TERRA!"

There had been an earthquake just moments ago. Much of the city was destroyed, and Beast Boy had feared that Terra's perfect stone body had been shattered. He could still remember her stunning smile, her deep blue eyes that looked like pools of the clearest water, her eye-catching golden hair, her voice which had always been able to comfort him. He couldn't lose her.

When he reached the site of Terra's monument it looked as if it had caved in. Beast Boy turned into a gopher and dug under the debris. "Terra, you've got to be okay, you just have to be". When Beast Boy popped out of the ground the sight he saw was one he'd never forget. There, lying on the ground, was the shattered remains of Terra's stone body.

Beast Boy stared in disbelief and before long ran over. He wouldn't let her go. He wanted to put her back together.

Meanwhile back at Titans Tower, everyone had gone to bed except Raven. She knew where Beast Boy was and she wanted him to come home. But the problem was she wasn't sure if she should go get him. The first thing was, she didn't know if she should disturb him and the second thing was she didn't understand why she was so concerned. She knew she liked him as a friend but she seemed to be feeling very strong feelings of fear for Beast Boy. She thought about how he could be trapped somewhere or worse. The more she thought about it the more scared she became, she finally got to thinking he might be dead. As images of his broken body filled her mind, the light bulb shattered. She had never had feelings this strong before, and she decided the best thing would be to act on them before she destroyed everything in her room.

She said her incantation and was soon was surrounded by a glorious silhouette of a raven. She flew over the city keeping an eye out for Beast Boy, but she knew where he was. She soared over the rubble that was Terra's monument. She dove into it and landed gracefully on the hollow inside. What she saw almost made her break down and cry. The statue was on the ground broken and scattered, and there in the middle of all the mess was Beast Boy, collapsed on the ground, desperately trying to fit the pieces back together. He was crying and didn't even notice Raven had come until she spoke.

"Beast Boy….there's nothing we can do…please come home."

There was a long pause and look of anger came over Beast Boy's face but then he softened "Please Raven, let me stay a little while longer….. please…." Raven shook her head slowly.

Raven stared at him, she wasn't used to this heartbreaking, worn-out, Beast Boy. She watched him mourn and dig at the ground with his fingers. Finally she went over to him and put her hand his shoulder. She said," We have to go Beast Boy…"

"Raven….I don't think I can move…"

"I'll carry you."

Raven picked him up and he was a bit resistant a first but gave in, he lay limply in her arms, and began to cry. Raven turned into her shadow raven and soared out of the rubble.

"Raven…." Beast Boy said

"Yes BB," she said hoping his nick name might cheer him up.

"Thanks for coming to find me…. I really don't think I would have made it home without you……"

Raven stared at the little green heap and managed a small smile. Beast Boy fell asleep for the rest of the way home. When they got inside, she laid him on the couch and pulled a blanket over him. She was about to leave when Beast Boy spoke.

"Don't leave me alone Rae…please I can't be alone."

Without hesitation she went over to the couch and sat down. Beast Boy moved closer. Raven was a bit uncomfortable but let him use her legs as a pillow. She gingerly stroked his head and said to him, "You can always have me to lean on BB." Beast Boy sat up and stared deeply into her eyes. He'd never realized how beautiful her eyes were until now. Beast Boy said nothing and slowly gave her a hug Raven at first didn't know what to do but then threw her arms around him and whispered, "You need sleep..."

They stopped hugging and Beast Boy laid down on her again. She began to rub his head again. Beast Boy thought it was the one of the most soothing things he'd ever felt. Her soft hands rubbed his tired head in a gentle way only she could. Beast Boy turned over onto his other side. Raven began to hum a little, it made him feel safe. He could smell her lavender scent. Raven stopped humming and stared at Beast Boy.

"Please be okay BB," she said, but Beast Boy heard Raven choking on her own words. Just then Beast Boy felt a tear hit his head. Later she started to rub his head again, and soon fell asleep.

Beast Boy sat up as the sun began to rise. He looked at Raven. Never had he noticed just how absolutely stunning Raven was. Her soft thick hair was bordering her full creamy face. He scanned her body up and down, looking at how much muscle tone she had and how full of life she was. Beast Boy moved closer to Raven. He felt the urge to give her a good morning kiss like they were a couple. Beast Boy leaned in getting closer her full lips. He closed his eyes, the closer and closer he got to her the more he wanted the kiss… two inches away….

But then Starfire burst through the door and yelled, "Good morning friends Beast Boy and Raven!" Beast Boy immediately jumped back away from Raven and Raven woke up. Thankfully Starfire hadn't seen what he was doing and neither had Raven.

"Shall I make the morning foods of eggs and bacon?"

Raven yawned, "Sure Starfire."

Raven began to walk away but Beast Boy grabbed her hand, "Thanks for last night Raven, it meant a lot to me….."

Raven starred at him and gave him a smile, pulled him close and said, "Remember, you'll always have me….."

END OF FLASHBACK! YAY BB&RAE FLUFF!

Beast Boy Ran to the medical room in Titans Tower with Raven still unconscious in his arms. He laid her on the bed, still squeezing her hand. Cyborg attached many wires to Raven. He told Beast Boy to stop the bleeding with gauze. Beast Boy pressed as hard as he could. The bleeding eventually stopped.

"Will she be okay?" Beast Boy asked still in a panicky voice.

Cyborg stared at the ground…

"CYBORG! Will she be okay?"

"We don't know yet… she lost a lot of blood and her burns are bad." Beast Boy stared at Raven's motionless body.

"When will we know if she'll be okay!"

"See how she's floating? Once she floats back down to the bed she'll be okay…..but we don't know if her healing powers are enough……."

'Then I'll stay with her till she wakes up" Beast Boy pulled up a chair and held her hand.

The others stayed as long as they could, but eventually they went to bed. Beast Boy stayed. He stared at her body. Some of the burns had begun to heal, but she still looked horrible

"Raven..." he said his voice sounding a little shaky, "You can't die… you said I'd always have you…." Beast Boy started to sound angry and loud, "Was that a lie? Well I need you now Raven! You can't leave me like this! You promised!

Beast Boy began to calm down again but now he was just upset, "but you could die…and it would be my fault… I could have protected you…. I _should_ have protected you… Raven, come back. You're all I have left…" He grabbed her hand and held it tight again. Then her hand squeezed back. Beast Boy looked up, Raven wasn't floating anymore… her cuts were gone but some burns were still visible. Beast Boy ran and got some cream and began to apply it to her burns. The cream seemed to enhance Raven's healing powers and her burns were gone but she still didn't wake up.

Beast Boy relaxed and leaned back in his chair. He was so tired, his eyes got too heavy and he fell asleep.

A while later Raven woke up. She sat up and realized where she was. She remembered everything that happened. She looked around the room and spotted her only visitor. There was Beast Boy, sleeping in the chair. Raven looked at him and she had never really looked at Beast Boy before. She stared at his face. It looked so kind and handsome, his forehead had worry wrinkles on it. She looked him up and down and realized he was quite muscular for a boy his size.

Beast Boy began to stir and opened his eyes. There she was, as beautiful as ever, sitting up and staring at him.

Raven smiled and said with a hint of teasing in her voice, "I'm glad you woke up. I missed you."

Beast Boy stood up and threw his arms around her, "I thought I might have lost you"

Raven returned the hug, Raven and Beast Boy realized that they had been hugging a long time and both let go instantly.

"Well look at the happy couple…" said another voice

They both turned to see Slade walking out of the corner with an even more devilish tone in his voice than usual. "You're still alive Raven? Well I can fix that…" Slade began to get closer……

---------------------

Well what do you think? Do you think I should continue? Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: You Promised

Author: GreenMartian777

Summary: Raven gets hurt, prompting her and Beast Boy to realize their true feelings. RaeXBB Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans (obviously) for if I did, there would be a lot more Raven and Beast Boy moments.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank all the people that R&R! You made me feel all tingly inside! Well, not really, but you did make me feel very proud of my work and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last (well you might not like the dream sequence)! Oh yeah, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out.

Slade Began to get closer to Raven. A glint of wickedness flashed in his eyes. Beast Boy reacted quickly and jumped in front of Raven, shielding her completely.

"You want to play Beast Boy? Fine, I'll kill you before I get her.

Slade charged Beast Boy with the speed of a cheetah. Beast Boy tried to withstand Slade's blow, but was knocked backwards against the nearby wall.

Beast Boy fell to the floor. Slade picked Beast Boy up by the collar. "Good-bye Beast Boy"

Raven stared in disbelief, she tried to get up but was still very sore and weak. She tried harder to get up, but fell off the bed. She started to levitate before she hit the ground and turned around to witness Slade throwing Beast Boy toward the window.

"BEAST BOY!" She cried.

The air filled with the earsplitting sound of shattering glass. Raven flew to the window. She looked over the edge, to see Beast Boy falling to the earth below. She dove to catch him but she knew she wouldn't save him in time. The familiar black shadow surrounded Beast Boy and Raven flew him back to her arms. She looked up to see Slade staring down at them Raven slowly floated to the window where Slade awaited.

Beast Boy had woken up halfway through the ride up and was pretending to be asleep to attack Slade by surprise. Just a few more inches and he could leap at him as a tiger, but as soon as Raven reached the window she began to speak, Beast Boy decided to listen, she said, "Why'd you try to kill me? I thought that was against Trigon's rules."

"I don't work for him anymore, " Slade said with that devilish tone back in his voice, "and I don't want him to take over the world, that's my job. So I need to kill his portal to our world, and that's you, Raven."

"NO!" Beast Boy cried as he leaped at Slade in mid transformation, by the time he had reached him Beast Boy was swinging his massive claws and aiming for his face. Beast Boy missed by an inch.

"You can't beat me alone Beast Boy."

All of a sudden Slade was surrounded by darkness and slammed against a wall

"He's not alone," Raven said, "and there's more of us…"

"TITANS GO!" Slade whipped around to see starbolts heading straight for him. A look of panic came into his eyes as he ducked out of the way, right into Cyborgs canon. This knocked him backwards into the wall and a bunch of dust flew into the air. When the cleared Slade was pushed into the wall. Robin ran over and started doing his fancy kicking moves (I don't know what they're called) right in Slade's face.

Slade fell off the wall right onto the floor just as Beast Boy had done earlier. He looked up staring at all his enemies. Slade realized he was beat and ran for the window. Robin shot his little boomerang thing with the rope on the end (I don't know what that's called either) at Slade's legs. Slade easily jumped over it and got to the window, but before he jumped he turned around stared hard at Raven.

"I'll get you Raven, but not before I get all your friends, and I'll see to it you watch Beast Boy die.

Rage inflicted Raven and a few large objects were thrown in Slade's direction, he made a small jump to avoid them and he was out the window. But she wasn't done yet.

She flew to the window in an furious frenzy. Scanned every which way and yelled, " I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU EVER TOUCH THEM!" In her rage Raven had used much of her power and was feeling a bit weak. She floated backwards, until she felt her feet touch the floor. She fell to her knees, tired and scared. Pictures of her dead friends were flashing through her mind.

Beast Boy ran over to Raven, to help her up, but when she looked at him her violet eyes tortured his heart. They looked dull and distressing, not full of their usual clever glint, but when she looked at Beast Boy relief flooded over her face. He pulled her to her feet. She looked around the medical room, holes were everywhere in the walls the bed had been broken in half, some furniture was missing and the window was gone. No one really was that concerned.

"I'll call for repairs," said Robin, heading for the kitchen phone.

"I'll check the security system, I don't know how Slade could've gotten in. Cyborg said slightly to himself, "Star, could you help?"

"Yes, I will help." She turned to Raven and Beast Boy to wave a little goodbye.

They all left the room, except Beast Boy and Raven. Raven was still a bit wobbly from all the power she used.

"Rae, are you okay?" Beast Boy questioned, " You used a lot of magic and you're still recovering."

He let go of her. She could stand okay, but looked very pale. "I'm fine Beast Boy, but I think I need to sleep."

"I'll walk you to your room then."

She gave a little smile and headed for the door. "Rae…"

"Yes Beast Boy?"

"Slade said he was gonna kill you… I wanted you to know I won't let that happen."

There was a long silence; it was broken by Raven's small voice somehow managing to speak the word, "Thanks…"

As they left the ER Raven stumbled, Beast Boy took notice and ran over, "Let me carry you."

"No, but thanks. I'll just float."

With that she lifted off the ground and glided down the hall. Beast Boy followed closely. When they reached the door Raven went in and Beast Boy began to follow, but she stopped him.

"Beast Boy, really, I'm fine. I can sleep by myself." Beast Boy looked a bit taken aback, but he knew she hated being treated like a baby. So he backed off. "Night Rae"

She gave him a long look and said, "Night…BB"

Beast Boy smiled, he liked it when she used his nickname. Raven then backed away and the door closed. "She never said I couldn't guard the outside of her room…" Beast Boy leaned against the wall, waiting for the long night of being a watchdog to begin.

Meanwhile, in Ravens room she had settled down in her bed and lay down. Her eyes began to droop, and soon she was asleep.

**DREAM SEQUENCE! **

Raven was running through the dark halls of Titans Tower. She was trying to reach the common room where she had heard Starfire's scream come from. But no matter which way she turned she couldn't reach it. After what seemed like an eternity she ran into the common room.

She looked around, in the kitchen things had been toppled over and food was on the counter, it looked as if someone had been chopping fish, some knives were missing from the rack, she looked at the walls, holes and burnt spots (probably from Star's starbolts) covered them and then she looked down and horror made her throat tighten, there lying on the floor in their own pools of blood, were her friends.

Robin's body usually so full of life and determination, lay limply face down on the floor a cut open on his throat and other cuts on his wrists, his eyes were closed and he looked as if he had broken his leg.

Cyborg was lying on his back, with a look of terror in his eyes, wires were sticking out of his back and arms, they looked as if the had been torn out and severed, his usual glowing parts were now, not blue, but a dreary gray.

Starfire, lay on her side with a slit in her throat also, her hair was ruffled and bruises were everywhere, clearly showing she had fought back against her attacker. Her eyes usually full of laughter and kindness were now dull and missing their usual sparkle.

All of their eyes were the most painful to look at. Then panic struck her, where was Beast Boy? She looked around the room until she spotted Slade holding Beast Boys limp body up by the collar of his shirt again. He had a small kitchen knife, "I told you I was going to make you watch him die." Slade drew back the knife…

"NO! DON'T!"

The knife slid through his stomach like he was a thin napkin, he let out a shriek of pain. Slade dropped him and disappeared into the shadows. Raven ran over calling out Beast Boy's name.

When she reached him, he was coughing on his own blood. She held him tight, staring deep into his eyes. "Raven………" he said softly.

"Don't speak." She said with tears in her eyes. She could feel his warm blood on her hands. He then closed his eyes, never to open them again. She collapsed over him, she never told him how she felt.

Slade came out of the shadows, " Its your fault you know… if you had made it to the room in time, your friends might still be alive… but you didn't. So now maybe you should die with them…"

Raven tuned around to see Slade jump at her.

**DREAM SEQUENCE OVER! (Wow… I just read that over… that was a bit dark and gruesome for me…)**

Raven woke up screaming, Beast Boy ran in her room searching it for whatever scared her. When Raven saw him, she ran to him and threw her arms around him sobbing. Beast Boy returned the hug with no hesitation, still wondering what had scared her he asked, "Raven what happened?"

Raven would have told him, but for some reason she didn't want him to know. "Nothing, just a bad dream"

Beast Boy let go of her and stared into her terrified eyes, she was trembling. He helped her back to her bed. He gave on last scan of the room. And went back to guarding the door.

Raven then made her decision; she was going to kill Slade by herself. She didn't want her friends her friends hurt, especially Beast Boy.

Later that night, Raven got dressed, and snuck down stairs to the common room. She was out the door when something grabbed her arm, at first she thought Beast Boy had caught her and was trying to stop her, but then the gripped tightened until it was painful. It pulled her backwards, she was about to scream for help but a hand was clamped over her mouth

Raven squirmed to get away, but nothing was helping something had her and it didn't want to let go…

Well that's the end to the second chapter, that was really gruesome for me! REALLY believe me! Wow… well anyway I'd appreciate some feed back on what you thought. Once again I apologize for that dream sequence… it kinda scared me…maybe some of you have done scarier stuff, but me never! O.O


	3. Chapter 3

Title: You Promised

Author: GreenMartian777

Summary: Raven gets hurt, prompting her and Beast Boy to realize their true feelings. RaeXBB Yay! Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans (obviously) for if I did, there would be a lot more Raven and Beast Boy moments!

Author's Note: Not much to say this time, well thanks for R&R-ing! It makes Nina feel happy! WOOT!

Raven continued to struggle with her attacker. The grip tightened every time she moved and it was becoming hard to breathe. She continued to struggle until there was a loud gasp, the strong grip loosened and she was let go completely. She laid there on the ground gasping for breath. Knowing her foe was off guard she kicked him off his feet and pinned him to the ground.

"Ow…" said the fierce enemy.

She recognized the voice immediately, "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing out here?

"I heard noises and came to inspect, besides what are **_you_** doing out here?" He questioned. She could make him out clearly now, he was looking quite puzzled and curious.

"…………………… Getting fresh air…"

There was a long pause and Beast Boy said, "Yeah, come on Rae what were you doing?

Raven kept silent, whatever happens, she's not going to tell him. She won't drag the ones who care for her into this, especially not him.

"Raven, come on spit it out."

"I was getting fresh air." With that said, she turned around headed for the door. Without looking back, she opened it and walked to her room. I'll get out later she thought.

Beast Boy went inside and headed for the outside of Raven's door to keep watch over her. Beast Boy paced back and forth in front of her room. I won't fall asleep, he kept repeating. Soon Beast Boy sat down in front of her door. His eyes wee trying to stay open, but Beast Boy surrendered to the depths of sleep.

**DREAM SEQUENCE (MAN I LOVE THESE)**

Beast Boy was walking through the halls of Titans Tower, heading right for Raven's room. She hadn't come down for breakfast and she was usually the first one up. He knocked on her door, "Raven? Are you awake?" No answer, "Raven? I' m coming in Raven."

Beast Boy entered the room, nothing out of the ordinary. Raven's walls had bookcases all over them, her room still dark because of the shades blocking out the sun's rays. Raven was still sleeping. He walked over and began shake her lightly. "Raven, It's noon. It's time for training. Raven did not move. He shook her again. He sighed and was about to yell at her to wake up.

Suddenly the room went dark and all that was left was him and Raven. He looked around, what was this place he was in? Everything in the area that used to be Raven's room was black, he could only see her, lying on a ground that seemed to be made of shadows. He shook her again this time a little harder. "Raven! Wake up!"

Beast Boy started to hear footsteps, they were getting closer and closer to him, he turned around and to see Slade walking unhurriedly toward him.

Beast Boy was about to attack but found he couldn't move. He strained his muscles. Nothing. Beast Boy couldn't do anything, he waited for Slade to come and slaughter him and Raven. But Slade stopped in front of Beast Boy.

He held out a knife. Beast Boy stared quizzically at the knife and saw a hand reaching for it. Beast Boy recognized the hand as his own. He wasn't controlling his own body! He tried harder to regain power. Still nothing. Now his hand firmly gripped the knife.

Then he heard Slade utter the most horrid and gruesome words, "Kill her."

Never! Thought Beast Boy, but his body unwillingly turned around. He towered over Raven, the knife reflecting her gorgeous body. His hand held the knife with two hands and raised it high over his head. With great speed his arms flung down, except, it looked as if it were traveling slowly, so beast Boy experienced every heart-aching moment.

Beast Boy was screaming inside his head, using all his strength to fight back, but nothing. The knife reached her creamy skin, piercing Raven Right in the heart, the knife slid through her body all the way to back. Raven let out a cry of pain and anguish.

"Again." Slade said monotonously.

The knife was raised above his head again, this time he stabbed her in the stomach.

"Leave it there" He said with a laugh in his voice, "You can have control back now, I have no need for you anymore."

Beast Boy could feel his body coming back into his command. He stood up and backed off looking at Ravens body lying on the black floor. Beast Boy let out a cry of anger and misery. He stared wide-eyed at what he has just done.

He looks at his body now realizing he's covered in her blood. He stares at his hands realizing it was those hands that killed her. Those hands had committed the vile act. Those hands had done it. Beast Boy let out another cry of pain.

**DREAM SEQUENCE OVER O.O**

Beast Boy woke up with a start, he looked around seeing he was back in the hallway of Titans Tower. He looked around no Slade, he looked at himself, no blood. He let out a sigh of relief. He still wanted to check on Raven though.

He stood up slowly, his back cracked as he stretched. He turned to his left and headed into Raven's room. It was early so the sun had just barely risen and the light that came through the window wasn't much help. He looked around making sure nothing would consume him in darkness, he went over to Raven's bed. Their was no one in it. He turned around and scanned the room for Raven but nothing was there. Beast Boy got a little nervous, but just said to himself, "She's probably up already."

He decided he'd go and look for her. He walked across the room to the door, gave the room one last look and headed into the hallway. He walked silently through the halls keeping his eyes out for her. He searched many hallways and bathrooms franticly before he even thought to look in the common room. It was the last place to look so that's where he went.

Indeed when he got there, she was in the room. He almost called out to her but noticed she was looking at something on their big screen TV.

A news report was on, the anchorman said, "Last night, vandalism was committed on the side of the city bank. A message was carved into the side of the building. No one is sure what it means but the message consists of, "If the Ravens friends interfere with the cats play, the friends will suffer too." The newscaster went on with an interview with the bank owner.

She sighed an turned off the TV. She went onto the giant screened computer and searched for recent Slade sightings. The article she read said Slade had last been seen at the construction site, it had been evacuated because of him. She stood up and said, "I'll take care of him myself."

She said her incantation and turned into the silhouette of a Raven. She flew out of the building through the roof.

Beast Boy ran outside and watched as she flew over the water in the direction of the site. Beast Boy turned into a crow and followed. He thought to himself, you always think you're alone Raven, you're not we can help you beat him. He followed her over the city making sure she didn't see him. Ducking behind trees, hiding in little holes, and any other place you can think of.

When they finally reached the construction site Raven landed gracefully looked around. "I'm here Slade" She called out loudly. Beast Boy crouched behind a little mound of dirt. He kept an eye on Raven, but something grabbed him from behind. He tried to yell but they put a cloth over his mouth. He struggled, but started to feel woozy. He couldn't stay awake. He fell to his side and his world went dark.

"Slade!" Raven cried.

"Raven," She whipped around to see Slade standing on some metal beam, "you came as I expected. But I told you not to bring friends."

"I didn't"

"Are you sure?"

Instantly, a bunch of Slade minions came out and threw Beast Boys body in front of her. She looked down in surprise and anger. But something grabbed her from behind for the second time today. A cloth was put over her mouth and nose. She struggled and struggled, but she soon felt dizzy and stopped moving. The last thing she saw was the robots picking up Beast Boy's body.

"Beast Boy……………"

End of Chapter three! I know it sucked! Sorry! I'm just really tired. Nina's gonna sleep now! Please R&R. I'll see ya later


	4. Chapter 4

Title: You Promised

Author: GreenMartian777

Summary: Raven gets hurt, prompting her and Beast Boy to realize their true feelings. RaeXBB Yay! Chappy 4!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans (obviously) for if I did, there would be a lot more Raven and Beast Boy moments.

Author's Note: Thank you for all who reviewed! You have all been very nice, which is why I keep writing! Anyway, I do apologize for my last two chapters, for I do realize that they have not been my best work. I've had a whole lot of school tests and softball games! So I'll did my best to try and bring everyone back into character and put more detail into this chappy! Oh yeah, and to clear everything up about the vandalism thing, Slade had done it and all he was saying was that if Raven's friends interfered they would be hurt or killed. Well on with my story, before I start to babble…which I have already done.

Beast Boy was had just awakened and he felt dreadfully worn out. His body was extremely icy and taut. He opened his eyes, expecting to see his room, but what he saw was concrete. Frosty, bare, harsh concrete.

He sat up with a start, alarmed and not remembering what happened. Then it hit him like a bag of bricks being flung at 200 miles per hour. His mind raced through the past events. Following Raven to the construction site, being attacked, being drugged and passing out.

He stood up stiffly and slowly. His neck had a twinge and hurt like someone had hit it with a metal pipe. He could taste and smell the drug they had used to put him to sleep.

He looked around the room some more. He looked up when the light dimmed. A light bulb covered in dust and cobwebs was illuminating the room. The walls were covered in paint spots. It looked as if someone had tried painting it a long time ago, but the coats had chipped away. There was one window but it had been boarded up and there were steel bars in front of it. He looked over to a corner, there lying in heap was Raven, still out cold.

He ran over with worry in his eyes. He gave her a little shake but she didn't wake up. He decided to inspect her for injuries. She had a few bruises here and there. The Slade robots probably had just thrown onto the floor.

He propped her up against the wall. "Raaaavvveeen. Raaaaaaaaaaaaven," he whispered.

She still didn't rouse. He decided to sit with her again, the way he had on the night of Terra's statue breaking. He lay down on he thighs. The floor was cold.

"_I don't care,"_ he thought, _"as long as I'm with her……… wait, what am I thinking. I can't love Raven. We are completely different people. She's just a really good friend. Besides, she doesn't feel that way about me. Although, that night she rubbed my head was reeeeaaaaallly nice. I can almost feel it now."_

He thought of the rubbing so much it really did feel like she was rubbing his head. It felt so real; he kept picturing her face with her half-hearted smile. The rubbing he felt continued to calm him and he bgan to see her in his mind. He could see her well rounded face, her milky white skin, he perfect white teeth covered by her full lips and, of course, her eyes that had no end to their beauty. How could anyone forget those eyes? Her beauty was enchanting that he wanted to just stare at her, until she woke up. _"STOP THINKING THINGS LIKE THAT!" _but he opened his eyes anyway.

Surprise! She was already awake and the rubbing he had felt had been her, the whole. She looked down from where she had been staring.

"Hi, glad you could join me."

"Heh heh…I guess you're wondering why I was lying on you…"

"Actually, that thought hadn't crossed my mind. So why **_were_** you lying on me?"

Beast Boy had just realized he'd dug his own grave. Raven would kill him if she found out that he just wanted to **_lie_** on her.

"Ummm……uhhh… I don't think that's important right now… Yeah! It's not important," he said not looking at her eyes and obviously glad he had avoided that question, "What is important is how are we going to get out"

"I could try and use my powers, maybe break open the window." She began to speak her usual hymn. When something interrupted her.

"I wouldn't if I were you Raven" The voice sound like it was coming from everywhere, but they both recognized the voice immediately.

"SLADE!" They said in unison.

"Well, it's nice to see you're both up.

"Where are you hiding Slade?" Raven said with resentment in her voice.

"Now really Titans, do you think I'd give that away? Besides, I still have to make you suffer."

"I'll kill you!" Beast Boy cried.

Beast Boy turned into an elephant to try and break down the wall, as soon as he did, Raven fell to the floor crying out in pain. She screamed loudly and chips of concrete began to fall off the wall. Beast Boy turned back into his little green self and ran over to help Raven up.

"You see Titans, if you take a look at your wrists, you'll see a metal bracelet. It's hooked up to all the systems that control your powers and anytime those systems are activated, it will give the other person a shock of 2000 thousand volts (I don't know if you can survive that so just pretend you can). In other words, you use your powers, your friend is electrocuted." Slade spoke without stutter or pause, with that maniacal tone in his voice.

Beast Boy pulled Raven to her feet, she still wobbled so he steadied her. "How are we getting out?" she asked while studying the metal wrist band.

"I really don't know…"he said scratching his head.

Raven walked around the room inspecting each wall. Tapping it, listening to it when she tapped it, nodding her head every now and again.

"Uhhh…Raven? What ya doin?"

"Searching the wall for hollow spots."

"Why?"

"Because, we find a pretty big hollow spot you can break through the wall"

"At my scrawny size I can't do anything"

"Which is why you'll be turning into a rhino or something like that and breaking threw the wall."

"Did you not just here Slade? You'll be fried!"

Raven turned around, "This spot on the wall is good, open it"

"No way Rae. I'm not doing it! I don't want you dead and I don't want to explain to the team that you've been cooked!"

Raven turned around staring at him, her large violet eyes growing bigger. Staring deep into his own emerald green eyes. They stared for a long time until Raven whispered, "I'll be fine, it's the only way we'll get out." She looked at his eyes longer comforted by the fact he'd be there after the whole thing.

He sighed and turned to face the wall, but soon decided to turn around one more time. He practically flew at Raven as he jumped on her to give her a hug. He completely caught her off guard, she was surprised at first but gave in to the warmth of the hug. It was long warm, and ensuring.

"Do you think you'll be able to fly out of here after wards?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll only be injured a little bit."

Beast Boy smiled and faced the wall again, he turned into a rhino, he could hear Raven screaming, he almost stopped to help her but continued through the wall. Her screams angered him he put the anger into his power and broke through the wall immediately. He slowed to stop and turned back into his elfish self, feeling very proud of himself he turned around with a big smile on his face, but his smile soon went away when he saw what had happened to Raven.

Raven was down on her knees, she looked blistered and hurt. Her outfit and cape had burns everywhere on it her hair was dry and dull and she was covered in black soot. She gave Beast Boy a small smile and fell forward.

"Raven!" He ran over to her.

She struggled to get up, but every move she made sent pain through her body. Beast Boy helped her up, she couldn't walk that's for sure, but being too proud Raven tried anyway. Beast Boy supported her, but was basically just dragging her. Neither of them said anything.

Beast Boy and Raven walked through the dark halls (which was where the hole led to) trying to find a window, a door, anything.

"The hallways seem like they go in circles…"

"That's because you're right."

Something landed right in front of them, it was tall, wicked and chilling. It was Slade.

Beast Boy laid Raven on the ground against the wall, "But I can help she protested.

"No you can't let me do this"

She looked at him and then herself and realized he was right. She'd just be a burden. She nodded her head to him.

"Silly little titan it's not you who I want." Beast Boy glared at him. He decided he'd could actually win against Slade, so he turned into a wolf and charged Slade with all the power he had, but he was interrupted by Ravens screams of anguish. He immediately turned back into a human, he'd forgotten about the bracelets. He turned around to see her in agony.

While Beast Boy was distracted, Slade walked up behind him and grabbed him by the throat. He held him with one hand, Beast Boy was loosing air, his world was going dark. He pulled at Slade's hands, but was loosing strength every moment.

Just before Beast Boy passed out he saw Slade engulfed by a familiar black aura. He was dropped to the ground and Beast Boy was out cold.

Raven flung Slade into a wall. She crawled over to Beast Boy shaking him. Slade pulled himself off the wall.

Raven stared as he came closer. She was going to have to fight him in this horrible condition by herself…

Well that's the end of this chapter, I'm sorry everyone is so OOC! I'm sorry! I' d appreciate feedback, please R&R. See ya


	5. Chapter 5

Title: You Promised

Author: GreenMartian777

Summary: Raven gets hurt, prompting her and Beast Boy to realize their true feelings. RaeXBB Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans (obviously) for if I did, there would be a lot more Raven and Beast Boy moments.

Author's Note: Okay this chapter had a mistake so i fixed it! there now my story works! Thank you lost soul!

Raven didn't move. She just kept staring at those eyes that seemed to slice into soul. Her fear was rising and her heart began to race, she saw small stones on the ground develop a black aura.

Beast Boy, past out on the floor, immediately burst into a bright electrical shock. His body vibrated and his teeth were clenched and letting out loud grunts of pain.

She remembered the bracelets, those wretched bracelets. She began to get angry but then looked at Beast Boy, he was still being electrocuted. She instantaneously regained control of her emotions. She couldn't hurt BB.

Her gaze jumped back to Slade who was now only a few feet away. He had paused and was staring at Raven with an amused look on his face. He once again began to walk forward but not towards her but towards Beast Boy.

"You can't fight him, he's defenseless!" Raven cried in anger, she rose to her feet slowly, every move stung like a thousand bees. She stood unsteadily on her feet, returning Slade's glare. She was getting ready to throw Slade across the room, but glanced at Beast Boy. She couldn't use her powers. She had to fight hand to hand.

She charged him, still feeling the pain of the shocks she had gotten earlier, but she didn't care Beast Boy was out cold and if she failed they surly would both be dead. As she ran the pain increased and before she reached Slade she had collapsed on the ground. She stared at the stone floor, cursing her injuries. She could hear Slade walking toward her.

"Pathetic, you know you won't win. Why do you keep trying?" Slade spoke with a mocking tone. He was now standing in front of her looking down at the sorceress. She was still hurting from all the strain she had put on her body. She tried to grab at his feet but he simply moved his feet.

He raised his foot up just a little and in one swift motion kicked Raven in the chest. She let out a cry of pain and rolled over on her side. The kick had broken a few ribs. She could tell by the pain in her upper body.

"Now for the green one" Slade said with a contemptuous tone.

Raven watched as Slade walked over. He bent over and snatched Beast Boy up by his collar. Slade folded his hand into a fist and gave BB a left hook to the jaw. Raven watched in disbelief, over and over Slade delivered blows to Beast Boy jaw, Raven began to be enraged. She tried to control her emotions, she knew if she had no control Beast Boy would be hurt, but each hit made her even angrier. It was beginning to become too much for her. She tried her hardest to win power over her emotions.

Slade gave one last blow to Beast boy and threw him against the wall, he began to walk towards Beast Boy to finish the job, but his vision went dark and he felt himself being lifted off the ground. Slade was thrown against the wall and then the other repeatedly.

"How do you like it you malevolent prick?"

Slade fell to the floor. He looked up and saw Raven had grown taller and her cape was longer too, she had four glowing red eyes and black magic tentacles coming out from underneath her cloak. But he looked behind her and laughed at the sight she was not aware of. Beast Boy was once again lit up with electricity. He laughed even louder.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I'd look behind you Raven" And with one more laugh her sunk into the floor. Raven whipped around and looked down at the little changeling still being electrocuted. She stared in horror and regained control of her emotions. She turned back to her original form. The electricity stopped flowing over Beast Boy. She began to run to him, but the ribs she had broken made her fall to her knees. Once again the pain of the electric shocks she had gotten earlier made her very tired and weak. She crawled to him.

"Beast Boy…." She managed to get that out, she gave him a small shake, he did not stir, "BB, please wake up"

For the first time she realized Beast Boy had some bad injuries, he was burnt and from the looks of it had a twisted wrist. His jaw looked a little misaligned. Raven bent her body over him and pressed her hands to his mouth. She did her best to fix his jaw and did pretty well. She didn't have enough energy to heal the rest of him or herself.

"How will we get out?" Just then Raven remembered that Beast Boy still might have his communicator on him. With last off her strength she searched Beast boy for the communicator, when she finally found it, she knew she was passing out from exhaustion.

She pressed the button to call Robin, he answered almost instantaneously, "Beast Boy is that you? Where are you? Have you seen Raven?"

All she could manage out was, "Robin….we-we're injured….Slade…. "

"Raven? Raven where are you?"

"We…we don't know… try the tracking device…" Raven was getting out of breath.

"Alright it says your at a warehouse near a pier, we're coming don't move." Robin was gone. Raven pulled herself up off the ground and laid against the wall. She leaned against it looking at Beast Boy's frail body. She moved closer too him, pain still coarsening threw her body. She pulled him close. Raven looked at his burnt body, he was barely breathing. She felt guilty as she stared at him; she had caused him this pain. Raven knew she didn't have much time until she passed out and decided to devote the last of her energy to heal him, even though she didn't think she could heal him anymore than she already had, she might as well try.

Raven started with the wrist, she held her hands over his wrist as it slid back into place and smoothed out. She looked at his body all covered with burns and ran her hands over everything. His blackened skin turned back to his lovely olive green color. She gazed at him; he was completely healed except for a few minor injuries.

As she drifted into unconsciousness the last thing she remembered was seeing Beast Boy's face. She began to smile as her world filled with darkness, it didn't matter all she saw was his face and although she felt pain through her body she had a warm sensation in her heart.

Beast Boy woke up about ten minutes later. He didn't open his eyes until he remembered what had happened! He sat up and looked around trying to find Slade and Raven fighting. He didn't see any sigh of her until his hand hit something on the ground. He looked at it and realized it was Raven's hand. Then he looked at her. She was bruised and her stomach was bleeding, when he examined her more closely he stared in horror as he saw a rib poking through her stomach. It wasn't out far but anyone's rib poking through their stomach is bad.

He tried to wake her but Raven did not rouse, even though she was bruised, cut and dirty she still was more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen. He began to look her up and down, he hadn't noticed how badly injured she was. It was horrible. He sat next to her. Disappointed in himself for not being here to protect her. He sat next to her ever now and again checking her pulse, each time he checked her pulse it was fainter than last time. Every now and again he'd stoke her cheek or rub her head as she had once for him.

Raven had done more for Beast Boy then anyone else had. He probably owed her his life a thousand times. He smiled to himself. He then realized he should call the Titans to come pick them up. He looked for his communicator, but couldn't find it. He looked all around until he noticed it was lying next to Raven.

'She must have already called them," he said to himself. As soon as he spoke those words, Robin and Starfire came through the ceiling.

Robin jumped down in front of Beast Boy "So the tracking device was right. Are you alright? Where's Raven? Is she hurt?"

Beast Boy gave a sad glance to where Raven was lying.

"Friend, Raven!" Starfire gasped

"Beast boy, Star, carry her out of here to the T-car and….. Oh my god her rib is coming through her stomach!" Robin cried.

Starfire's eyes filled with tears. She flew to her friend and picked her up and headed toward the hole in the ceiling.

Beast Boy turned into a hawk and went out after Star. Robin got out by jumping from wall to wall. Before Star put Raven in the car Beast Boy offered to her to the hospital as a pterodactyl, it would go much faster. The team agreed, but before he tranformed he remembered the bracelets, he ran over to Cyborg and asked him to deactivate the bracelet, Cyborg began to work on theit,after a short time Cyborg said he was done and they'd get it off him later. He transformed and the team laid Raven down on his back, and he took off.

He was flying at 60 mph. Every once and while he would check to make sure she wasn't slipping off. He kept thinking about how he hadn't been there when she was fighting. It was his fault she was like this. The battle with Slade replayed over and over in his mind. If he just hadn't passed out he could've protected her. Why is it every time she's in trouble he's not there for her, but when Beast Boy was in the least bit of trouble she was there.

He was so deep in thought he almost missed the hospital. Beast Boy landed on the ground softly and slowly slid Raven off his back onto the ground so she wasn't injured more than she already was. He turned back into his green elf-like state and carried Raven in. He felt her pulse as he went in through the doors. At first she thought he was mistaken but realized that he was right, Raven's pulse was completely gone.

All done. See ya next time. Hope you liked the chappy!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: You Promised

Author: GreenMartian777

Summary: Raven gets hurt, prompting her and Beast Boy to realize their true feelings. RaeXBB Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans (obviously) for if I did, there would be a lot more Raven and Beast Boy moments.

Author's Note: Ack! I just read over chapter 5 and saw how many typos I had! AHHHH! Bad grammar! NO! Anyway I must apologize, not only for my bad grammar, but after this chapter I'll be going on vacation for a loooooong time. I'll try to fit in chapter seven before I leave, if I have time. Anyway please R&R, and if you do please tell me how you think the story is doing! Oh, and how I wish more people had reviewed, hint hint wink wink

Panic struck into Beast Boys heart as he felt her pulse one last time. Nothing. He ran screaming into the hospital for help, running up to doctors and nurses, nobody seemed to be listening. They were all already busy, but Beast Boy thought that didn't give them any excuse. Raven was dying, and almost everyday she saves these peoples lives. Now it was their turn.

He ran up to the front desk, cutting an entire line of sick and broken looking and people.

"Nurse! Nurse, this girl has a rib through her stomach and has no-" Beast Boy was cut off by the man he had just cut in front of.

"I don't care what's wrong with her, I was here first. Now, I have an ache in my stomach and-" It was Beast Boy who interrupted this time.

"THIS GIRL SAVES LIVES ALOMOST EVERYDAY! NOW SHE'S DYING! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT SHE CAN'T GET MEDICAL ATTENTION RIGHT NOW BECAUSE YOU HAVE A STOMACH ACHE? SHE'S PROBABLY SAVED YOUR ASS BILLIONS OF TIMES AND I BET YOU NEVER GIVE IT A SECOND THOUGHT!" holding onto Raven with one hand he slammed his fist down on the counter, the man seemed to have shrunk back a little looking very alarmed, "SO MOVE YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF MY WAY!

Beast Boy shoved him aside and began yelling all of Raven's injuries to the clerk. She called the ER and requested immediate attention. She told Beast Boy that a bed would be there soon, but he barely heard her. All he could do was stare at her, wishing she'd wake up so he could stare at the soulful pools she called her eyes.

The other titans arrived shortly after the little seen was over, They walked over to Beast Boy sitting in the chair still holding her. He seemed very annoyed and when they reached him they heard him mumble something about the "hospital people not being fast enough" and "where the hell is the bed?"

Starfire reached out and touched her friend's shoulder. He pulled away. She said, "Friend Beast Boy, we are here now."

He didn't say anything. A bed came around the corner. The women pulling it looked around and spotted Beast Boy holding Raven and hurried over.

"Is this the girl the clerk made such a fuss over?"

Beast Boy nodded.

"Sir, you'll have to let go of her" He didn't move. The team waited for him to place Raven on the bed, but they had to force him to let go. Robin and Starfire had to hold him back as Cyborg placed her on the bed.

Though he struggled vigorously his face showed no emotion, except for the pain you could see in his eyes. As they wheeled her away, Beast Boy's struggle ended. Cyborg and Robin let go of him. He sank back into the chair, but not for long. He soon stood up and bolted in the direction they had wheeled her in. Starfire flew in front of him and grabbed him by the arms. "Please Beast Boy, do not struggle, I am only-"

'You'd want to be with her too if it were your fault she was that way!"

The team sat in silence, Beast Boy then realized that he hadn't told them what happened to him and Raven. He began explaining the concrete room, the bracelets, breaking through the wall, the fight, passing out, and waking up and finding Raven injured.

"Beast Boy, when you passed out, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have prevented that. How could you have protected her if you had been knocked out?" Robin said matter-of-factly.

"Didn't you notice that I was fine and she was like…that? She healed **_me_**, over herself!"

"B, you couldn't have helped her even if you were awake, Slade can't be taken on alone and you were already injured! Stop blaming yourself!" Cyborg yelled

"It **_is_** my fault! I **_could_** have helped her!"

"Beast Boy, please do not blame yourself! You are a being a glorbsnault!" Starfire yelled

"How would you feel if the person you loved could be dying? Robin, what if it was Starfire! Star picture if it were Robin! Cyborg, what if it was Bee?"

There was a long pause again. After that, Beast Boy sat down his head in his hands. The rest of the team also sat down. Beast Boy didn't sit for long, he stood up and began pacing and kept glancing at the hallways hoping that they nurse would come back and say Raven was okay, but no such thing happened. He noticed he was still wearing the bracelet. Cyborg came over and snapped the thing in two. It fell to the floor and Beast Boy kicked it.

Hours went by until a nurse finally came out and said, "She's fine, very tired, but fine."

Relief flooded over him as the news about Raven sunk in. "Can we see her?"he asked in anxious voice.

'Yes, but one at a time, she's in room 223" As soon as she spoke those words Beast Boy ran past her. As he ran down the hall he looked at the room numbers, "220… 221… 222… 223!" He looked in through the door, the room wasn't a cheery place. The walls were bare and white, the floor white, tiled, and spotless. There were machines with wires sticking out of everywhere on them, and the wires were attached to a very tired and weak Raven. She was still asleep and floating. Her skin didn't look burnt anymore and the rib was not sticking out of her stomach anymore.

He looked at the room again. Raven wasn't going to like this drab bright room. So an idea popped into his head.

Raven opened her eyes, she was aching all over and her skin stung a little. She knew that she had been badly injured in battle. She stretched her arms and took a look around the room.

At first she thought she was in her room but then realized that this was a hospital, her sheets were the same violet color she had on her bed, the blue-violet curtains she had were on the window, her favorite books were stacked on the bedside table near her, next to the books in a coffee mug was Herbal tea she grabbed it and sipped happily, and in a chair next her, was Beast Boy holding a bouquet of flowers. He was asleep. She smiled, knowing it was his idea to bring her things to the hospital.

"_He did all this for me, he always does things like this for me… he's so sweet like that. Wait, did I just say he was sweet? Stop thinking things like that! He's kinda cute too"! _Raven noticed that her emotions were having a conversation in her mind and were messing her all up!

"_Hey Affection! Shut up!"_

"_Make me Anger!'_

Raven decided to butt in, "_Hey guys I'm awake, now go about your business in nevermore."_ Some emotions sighed and went back to their places in Ravens mind, some just nodded in agreement and went to their places, Affection tried to put up a fight and eventually gave in. But before she left Raven alone Affection said, "_I know you like him!"_ She then went back to her place in Ravens mind.

(I know that part was confusing, but try and work with me here!)

As she looked at Beast Boy and thought, _maybe I do, no I don't that's Affection talking. Though I do admit he's being sweet._

She tapped Beast Boy on the shoulder, he twitched. "Beast Boy…"

He sat up with a start, "NO MORE TENNIS BALLS! NO MORE!"

She stared at him with an amused smile.

"Oh, Hi Raven! Dude, you're awake! Umm… these are for you, to apologize for going in your room to get your stuff," He held out the flowers and she took them and laid them in her lap, he scratched his head and smiled, "I know what you're thinking! Beast Boy, why did you go in my room? Well I just thought-

She interrupted, "It's fine, I'm actually quite…how should I say this…happy, that you did, it make me feel at home," _Wow my emotions are really messed up, I should meditate soon, "_But don't ever go in there again!"

"Now that's the Raven I know" he said with a laugh

"Let's go home"

They checked out around 2:30, Raven made Beast Boy carry her things. They called Cyborg and told him to come pick them up. He happily agreed.

When the T-car arrived they put Raven's things in the trunk. They both got in the back of the car. "Hey Rae, hey BB, how ya'll been?" Cyborg asked.

"Fine," Raven stated.

"Me too, how about you Cyborg?"

"Oh, I'm-" He stopped short as he looked in the mirror, Raven and Beast Boy were actually sitting next to each other, and seemed to be enjoying it, and Ravens cloak was a few shades lighter… "Hey Rae, You look …different"

Raven looked at herself, he was right, she too noticed that her cloak was lighter, had she been expressing herself more? She blushed.

Beast Boy looked over too, but that wasn't what he noticed. Raven still had her bracelet on, he immediately pointed it out to her. She looked at it with hatred in her eyes. A black aura surrounded the bracelet and it broke in two. They pieces fell on the floor. She stared at them. There was a red light on the bracelet that was still glowing, even though it was broken. The red light began flashing and the bracelet began to beep.

"What is it doing?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm not sure..." she bent down and picked it up both pieces, the bracelet was still beeping.

"Just throw it out the window" said Beast Boy.

"Yeah the thing is annoying" Cyborg said.

As she rolled down the window the pieces began to vibrate, she paused and looked at it. The bracelet pieces were beginning to shake forcefully; suddenly their pull became so strong they were moving her hand. She let go, but the pieces didn't fall to the floor, in fact they were floating.

They flew straight toward her wrist, and when it reached her wrist they pulled together so it fit perfectly back together. Raven, still in shock, came back to her senses. She tried to pull the bracelet apart but where she had broken it, looked as if it had been fused again, and it was tighter on her wrist. Beast Boy was staring now too and Cyborg had stopped the car also staring in disbelief. She tried to take it apart again using her powers but she couldn't! A jolt ran through her!

"Help… me…" she forced the words out through her pain.

Beast Boy pulled on the bracelet, ignoring the shocks that transferred to his own body. He changed into a myriad of animals, trying to find one that could fit in the car, but was strong enough to break the terrible hold the bracelet had. He finally settled on a gorilla, and with a roar, he snapped it in two. He took one piece in his hand, and crushed it into a fine powder. With a snort, he released the particles out the window. He pulled Raven into his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said shakily, and hastily extracted herself from his embrace.

He held up the piece of the bracelet that he hadn't destroyed, and said, "Maybe we can learn something from this. Like, if it's made of a rare material, we can figure out where it came from. The more we defeat Slade, the more likely it is that he'll retreat back to his roots."

"Wow, Beast Boy," Raven said, some of her old spark (pun intended) returning. "That was a pretty smart idea. Did you hurt yourself coming up with it?"

"Well my brain kinda itches…HEY!" He smiled as she laughed. He loved it when she laughed.

END OF CHAPPY! R&R **PWEASE! **

Nina: (that's me!) Props to my sis for helping me with my story yo! She's a hip happening chick! And she hates it when I talk like this! HA! That'll teach her to help me out…

Kara (that's my sis): AAARGH! YOU ARE NOT GANGSTER, OR EVEN SLIGHTLY COOL! STOP IT!

Nina: You just jealous of my coolness, yo.

Kara: AAARGH! (again) (pokes Nina in the stomach)

Nina: Don't poke me! You know I'm ridiculously ticklish! (falls back laughing like a hyena, sits up) I'll poke you! (pokes Kara) (nothing happens) Crap. Well…ummm…You suck! Yeah I said it… Now are you jealous of my awesome come back?

Kara: …… ……… No. I'm not.

Nina: Or are you?

Kara: No.

Nina: OR ARE YOU?

Kara: (shakes head and walks away)

Nina: Yeah, you walk away! Alright, who's cool? NINA IS! (goes to hi-five someone, but there's nobody there) I'm so alone… Please review!


	7. Auther's Note

_**AUTHERS NOTE!**_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I MADE A MISTAKE! ANYWAY! Thanks to Lost Soul for noticing! I've fixed it now and I hope you can forgive meeeeeee! AHH! SO MANY MISTAKES!

The mistake was in chapter 5 when Beast Boy flew to the hospital with Raven. They still had the bracelets on and I fixed the chapter so it works! But nothing that it would change the story!

Oh and wolf of Raven when you said I could use more twists could you help me on that! Like what do you mean? Examples please!


	8. Chapter 7

Title: You Promised

Author: GreenMartian777

Summary: Raven gets hurt, prompting her and Beast Boy to realize their true feelings. RaeXBB Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans (obviously) for if I did, there would be a lot more Raven and Beast Boy moments.

Author's Note: Hi! Well I've decided to respond to all my viewers from each chapter in the beginning of this chapter! Enjoy my responses and the story! Oh, and my Vacation has been postponed a week later because of a mess up in the hotel system! So you'll have to suffer through me for another WEEK! MWA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAA!

**Chapter one:**

Threeandfourforever**: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY! Don't break my neck TT ouchies! I like the couple too! It's the best couple ever! YAY!**

Camigirl**: I tried to update as soon as I could!**

Shantel**: I'll try to make it happy!**

teenRAVENtitan**: MWA HA HA HA HAAAA! YES IT'S CLIFFY! And I try to make ALL my chapters like that! MWA HA HA HAAAAAcough,hack,cough sorry, HAAAAAAA!**

Great Blade's Owner:** Lol, maybe I plan to kill Slade, maybe I don't… You don't know…OR DO YOU?**

PurrJaede:** Thank you! YOU'RE RIGHT! RAVEN IS THE BEST CHARACTER EVER!  
**

Kmutt:** THANK YOU! WHEN I GOT THIS REVIEW YOU DON'T KNOW HOW FLIPPIN HAPPY I WAS! You really made my day! I felt so proud of my work! Thank you again I hope you continue to review!**

TheUbu:** Thank you Ubu, that was really nice of you to say! **

Angel Caida:** Okay, I shall continue! As you can see I did!**

KellyClarkstonGirl**: FLUFF! YAY FLUFF! I love BB/Rae fluff! **

**Chapter two:**

**I didn't get many reviews this time…**

Angel Caida**: BLOOD! GORE! MWA HA HA HA! Good blood and gore, they are my friends! **

teenRAVENtitan**: HA HA! MORE CLIFFIES!**

**Chapter three: **

Angel Caida:** Yeah, sorry about the vandalism thingy, that was my attempt at being deep… I'm not a very deep person…Heh heh. I won't do that again, lol.**

Teleportal**: Yes…I'm…tired…Sleep…Z…Z…Z…AH! NO MORE MONKEYS! So anyway hi!**

Foxgirl12:** THANK YOU! I FEEL SO HAPPY! THANKS FOR THE NICE REVIEW! I did update really fast!**

**Chapter Four:**

THEJAYMAN:** YOU REVIEW ME! YAY! You're my favorite writer on here! AND IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY YOU REVIEWED! Thanks for the compliments! **

Teleportal**: I made you feel creepy! AH! OH NO! Well anyway! Please review! Again! Thank you very much!**

HAPPILI INSANE:** I like your name! anyway, glad you like the story, I think I updated in a reasonable time so umm enjoy!**

**teenRAVENtitan: YES CLIFFY! MWA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAA!**

**Chapter Five: **

Threeandfourforever**: AH! Don't kill me! Killing is wrong… or is it? Anyway I'm insane too, so you're not alone!**

teenRAVENtitan:** THE CLIFFYS WILL FOLLOW YOU… FOREVER! (Dramatic music)**

THEJAYMAN:** Hi JAYMAN! How you doing? Good? Good. Anyway, thank you for your review! HAPPY NINA!**

**Chapter Six:**

A Titans fan**: Lol, glad you like the humor! It is a bit weird, isn't it!**

A Lost Soul**: I CAN NOT THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR THE HELP YOU GAVE ME! YOU R-O-C-K! YAY! Thank you again! I hope you continue to review and I'm glad you like the story!**

wolf of raven**: Thanks for the Ideas, I could probably work off them! Continue to review pwease!**

Regrem Erutaerc**: Thanks for your idea's too, I'll probably combine your and Wolf of raven's ideas! Thanks for saying I did well! I don't have much self confidence… so when a stranger compliments me I'm absolutely thrilled! Thanks again and please Review again!**

teenRAVENtitan**: lol AWWW! You high-fived me! YAY! Sorry bout the cliffy, you'll have to take my award back for speedy-ness, or maybe I'll KEEP IT! runs away with cool-ness and speedy-ness trophy, trips and falls on face, teenRAVENtitan runs over, helps me up, high fives, grabs trophy and runs awww… FINE I DON'T NEED A TROPHY! Review again pwease! **

softbalchick181**: yeah… I think I have problems.. BUT REALLY? I'M HOLDING YOUR ATTENTION! I FEEL SOOOO SPECIAL! YAY! Anyway review again and enjoy this chappy!**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Ummm yeah… this wasn't really a chapter but I'll answer reviews anyway!**

teenRAVENtitan**: I try too, I hope this was fast enough for you…**

wolf of raven**: Okay, I'll try and do stuff like that!**

AnimeKittyCafe**: AWWWW! NINA FEELS SPECIAL! REVIEWS ROCK! YAY! Review again!**

Giligan: **You love it? REALLY? AWESOME! YAY!**

THEJAYMAN: **Thanks! It does mean a lot to me that you keep reviewing! Thank you for your kind words! Oh I can't wait to read more of your fics and I hope that you continue to enjoy mine! Please R&R**

broken.ballerina: **Wow, I'm glad you are hooked because I like your reviews! Anyway, I'm happy I managed to at least sway a Robin Rae fan, but I understand that you're probably a Rob/Rae fan to the core, but I'm still glad you like the story. Have fun looking at your random fics! Oh and R&R**

**Thank you all! Please all of you, review again! You make me feel so special, I need a new word for special, (Grabs theasaurus, looks for new word) It has to be a big word too.. AH HA! I have an idea, you vote for which word I should use, and if none of you happen to vote then I'll choose the word myself, but here are your choices: individual, unique, exceptional, brilliant (which applies very, very well) and flippin' fantastic… What? That was in the thesaurus! No, you can't see it! (hugs thesaurus) NOW VOTE! On with the story**

As the T-car drove back to titans Tower nobody spoke, everybody had things on their mind. Raven was thinking about how Slade had been after her so often and new he wouldn't rest until she was dead or he was, Beast Boy kept thinking about Slade too and how he could keep Raven safe without offending her stubborn pride, and Cyborg was thinking of how he could improve the T-car and every once in a while would send BB a teasing glance in the mirror. He had been giving him the smirks since Beast boy had hugged Raven.

While they drove along, every so often Beast Boy would take long glances at Raven, making sure she was okay and staring at her stunning face, just because he wanted to. Thankfully she hadn't caught him yet, but this time he looked too long and she took a glance at him. He instantaneously looked away and blushed, looking a little uncomfortable. Cyborg sent him even a bigger smirk.

Raven looked away from Beast Boy. _Why was he looking at me?_

Titan's tower was now in view, "Home," Raven mumbled to herself. Cyborg pressed the button on the ceiling which opened up the underground road that led to Titan's tower through the sea (I made up the tunnel part, unless they do have one I don't know about…).

"Dude! I didn't even know we had this!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"We've only used it a couple times, it makes sense for you not to remember it," Cyborg simply explained.

As they drove through the ocean tunnel, Raven and Beast Boy marveled at the splendor of the sea. They saw a few jellyfish and some multi-colored fish, the coral reefs were full of life and the water was clear and bright, but all good things must come to an end. The car pulled up into the T-towers garage. Raven opened the door and headed to the trunk to get her things.

Cyborg popped the trunk and Beast Boy came back to help her carry her books and sheets. He basically took everything, willingly. Beat Boy didn't know it but Raven still had the bouquet of flowers he had given her. He had assumed she'd just thrown them out, she went into the trunk and pulled the flowers out and hid the flowers behind her back, she wanted to keep them, she wasn't sure why

she wanted to, she also didn't want to let Beast Boy she still had them and wasn't sure of why she wanted that either.

As she got into the elevator she was careful to hide them in her cape, but there was no need, with all the stuff Beast Boy carried he wouldn't have seen it. As the elevator rose up Cyborg had started talk with Beast Boy, nothing of particular interest, small talk, but he still had that smirk on his face from what happened inside the car. Beast Boy was aware of it, but Raven didn't seem to notice. She kept fiddling with flowers. As the stepped off the elevator into the living room (I made up the elevator too, so just pretend it always been there) Everything was quiet.

Raven sighed in relief. Starfire was no where in sight, not that she didn't want to see her, she just didn't want one of her famous death hugs. It seemed as though she'd make it to the room without being attacked, but then she heard a squeal of delight.

"FRIEND RAVEN! YOU ARE BACK! JOYOUS!" just then arms were thrown around her and squeezed so tight it almost cut off her circulation. Starfire gave another squeal of delight and let go.

"Now that you are back I shall make the traditional Tamerania feast! It shall consist of crobsnars, sorgliphs, and glorhogs!" With that she flew off to the kitchen and began to gather the items she would need to cook.

Raven straightened her cloak and began to walk towards her room she wanted to put the flowers in some water before they wilted. As she walked she realized, she had dropped them when Starfire hugged her. Thankfully, Beast Boy's view was still blocked by the all her things, and nobody else seemed to have seen the flowers too. She quickly walked over and bent down to pick them up. Nobody had seen them so no one could tease her about keeping the flowers.

Robin walked in and the first words uttered out of his mouth were, "Hey Raven, where'd you get the flowers?"

She froze, everyone was looking now. "I gave them to her!" Beast Boy yelled, he had stars in his eyes. Starfire giggled, Robin smiled, and there was Cyborg's teasing grin again. She became a bit aggravated. She grabbed the flowers and headed toward the door that led into the hallway, Beast Boy followed with her things the stars in his eyes growing bigger.

As they left Starfire asked, "Does this mean Raven and Beast Boy are the "girl" and the "boy" friend now?"

"No, but maybe soon" said Robin with a hint of tease in his voice.

Raven and Beast Boy didn't hear anything else, but knew they were still talking about it. They walked down the hallway in silence, Beast Boy's eyes had grown big as his fists he had images of him and Raven on a date going through his mind.

When they reached her room she walked in causally and Beast boy wasn't sure if he was welcome, but decided to take the risk. He walked in and began to put her sheets back on her bed. The sheets were surrounded by a black aura, and the sheets floated back into place perfectly. Her books were put back in their place on the shelf, and her drapes were hung back over the window.

"So…um…you kept the…you know……flowers?" Beast Boy said with a little fear in his voice. She whipped around.

_Here it comes; I'll be thrown into another universe…_ he thought to himself. But she did nothing of the sort. She glared at him and then softened.

"Yes I did. They're beautiful flowers," and with that said she pointed to the door where a very uncomfortable Beast Boy left in a hurry.

After he left she felt she should probably meditate to get her emotions under control. As Raven sat Indian style, she began to speak the usual incantation, her body began to rise off the ground. Still chanting, she began to hear someone talking to her.

(Just so you know, if it's in Italics, that means one of her emotions is talking)

_Raaaaaavvvven! RAAAAAAAVVVEEN!_ It was Affection, she was back. _Raven all your emotions want to talk to you! _

"I'm meditating," she said plainly.

_BUT RAVEN! We have to talk about, you know, Beast Boy!_

Raven sighed, "No, there is nothing to talk about."

_Yes there is, now come talk to us. _

"If I do, will you leave me alone for the rest of the day?"

_Ummmmm, sure!_

"Fine, I'm coming into Nevermore."

_YAY!_ That was happy.

She stopped meditating, got her mirror and stepped in. All her emotions were already there.

"Okay talk!" she looked irritably around, no one wanted to go first so she pointed to Timid.

_Well we all thought, that… perhaps… you like him…_

"No I don't! I'm going now."

_But Raven! _This time knowledge spoke. _Give us a while to convince you_. _I'm sure we can. _

"Fine, each of you give me one reason I like him from your point of view." The only reason she agreed was because she knew they wouldn't leave her alone until she let them talk.

Happy spoke first, _Everytime you're around him, you're happy, and don't deny it! I know!_

Next was Timid, _He's so sensitive to your feelings, he's never said a cross word to you, well, twice but that's not a lot, and I can tell you like the fact he's so sensitive to your feelings._

Next, Brave, _He's always trying to protect you! Never has he let you fight your battles alone._

Rude, _He speaks his mind, a lot, and never stops talking. _

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Raven asked.

_You would think so, but I remember once you thought and I quote, "_I could listen to that all day."_ YOU LIKE IT WHEN HE DOES THAT. _Raven blushed

Next was Funny (I made her up), _You say you hate his jokes, but every time he_ _tells one, you laugh on the inside. Sometimes quite hysterically._

Next was Anger, _He's never angry with you, he's always trying to stay on your good side. Besides whenever you say you hate him, you don't mean it, I know that for a fact. _

Next was Affection, _You can tell he likes you! He always gets you gifts and treats you with respect and he's so sweet, plus I can tell bye the way you look at him you like him_

And last was Knowledge, _For all the reasons everyone just said, you like all that about him and we have yet to find something you hate. This is why you love him, besides, look what you've created. _As all the emotions cleared out of the way, there was a new Raven she had never seen before. She was wearing a purple cloak, and was looking at the ground. "But who…" The new Raven lifted her head, and her eyes met Raven's. Instantly, a wave of emotion overcame her, and she understood. This was Love. Pure, beautiful, Love.

"How did this happen?" She demanded

Knowledge stepped forward and explained, _Your mind is a constant state of change. This emotion started to develop after you got to know Beast Boy better. It's grown now, and it's not very strong yet but its there. You cannot deny you love him. Here is the proof._

Raven backed away, "No, love develops as you grow, this is not proof. I'm leaving now." Her emotions looked a little defeated but then knowledge called out, _You'll realize soon enough._

"It means nothing!" she yelled as she stepped out, but she knew I was a lie. As she stood in her room she made a promise she'd never act on these feelings. She'd end up hurting Beast Boy she just knew it.

Beast Boy sat on his bed, still imaging him and Raven on a date. It made him extremely happy. Beast Boy hugged a pillow. He smiled. "She'd never fall for me…" He said aloud.

Just then the siren went off and over the intercom came Robin's voice, "Titans, come to the living room, and hurry."

As everyone rushed to the common room, Raven met Beast Boy in the hallway. She blushed the entire way there, thankfully she had her hood up.

When they goy there Robin began to explain, "Its Cinderblock, he's down town. Titans move! Oh I almost forgot, Raven, Beast Boy, you're staying here. You probably a bit sore from what happened and I want you to stay away from battle for awhile."

"Fine"

"It's alright with me."

As the other titans left, Beast Boy and raven began to go about other things. Raven read and Beast Boy watched TV. They would cast glances at each other from time to time.

Everything was quiet until another siren went off.

"So there's another attack on the city somewhere?" Beast Boy said.

Raven ran over to the computer and began to type, until she finally said, "No, someone's in the tower…"

END OF CHAPTER! (plays dramatic music) YAY! SO MUCH FLUFF!

Anyway please R&R and I'll see ya later!


	9. Chapter 8

Title: You Promised

Author: GreenMartian777

Summary: Raven gets hurt, prompting her and Beast Boy to realize their true feelings. RaeXBB Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or "Blue Skies". It makes me sad, I like that song and Teen Titans!

Author's Note: I'm baaaaaack! Did ya miss me? I bet you did, admit it! Anyway, sorry this took so long, vacation and crap like that, I also had writers block... In other news I should be going back to my normal posting schedule. In the voting for my new word I had one vote… So flippin fantastic won! YAY! That makes me feel flippin fantastic! Okay, so guess how I feel right now? Go on guess…………WRONG! I'm very sad… I've been reading the other stories on this site, annnnnnnnnnd seeing the great writers on here only make me think, "Jebus, I SUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKK!" and then I look at how many reviews these people have, and that just plummets me into further depression. This one person, (I can't remember who they were) had 134 reviews and she or he was on Chapter TWO! I'm on chapter 8 and I've got 48! (cries) I must thank my loyal reviewers, that's why I keep writing!

Time for responses, though I am quite happy cause I got 14 reviews last chappy! YAY! Lets try and beat that this time, now who's with me? (Silence and then a cricket chirps) …………………FINE!

Satu Simpson: **BB/RAE! BB/RAE! WAHOOO! They are the best couple EVER! I'm glad you love the story, and I am sooooooo sorry I didn't update for along time, pwease forgive me!**

A Lost Soul**: Welcome for the compliments, I like cliffies, they keep you wanting more! Anyway…….. sorry it took so long…….heh heh.**

Teleportal**: HI! I won't kill them, and maybe it's Slade maybe its not……. Well, we all know who its going to be. Thank you for voting!**

Giligan**: Thanks for the compliments!**

AnimeKittyCafe**: I talk alot, so I'm sorry about the run on sentences, there will probably be a lot more. **

broken.ballerina**: So ummm, did the suspense kill you? I hope not, sorry it took so ong….**

Shadowofazarath**: Maybe! Or maybe not… I'll email you the buck….**

wolf of raven**: I don't think they'll admit it to each other just quite yet. It will take Raven a long time, but she's progressing.**

WickedWitchoftheSE**: I'm glad you like the story, I don't think I'm doing to well… reading other peoples stories makes me sad! BB/Rae fluff is the best stuff ever! I'm glad you like the story and I'm also glad you're a Terra hater. MWA HA HA HAAAAAA! Maybe I'll make another story where she comes back and Beast Boy and Raven can kill her together! YAY! Possibly too dark for me…**

A Titans fan**: Thank you!**

OveractiveMind**: I actually didn't think I was doing a good job with keeping them in personality, thank you for the reassurance! Can I steal your word flufftacular, I like it! I'm sorry about not updating soon at all…**

teenRAVENtitan**: Yeah I do like making cliffies, but I guess you'll need to take back the speedy-ness trophy.. (hands trophy and sighs) Well thanks for the review**

Regrem Erutaerc**: I know the emotions are messed up, I did it on purpose, and I'm sorry to say I'm gonna keep it that way, which is probably going to make you hate the story and never read again but I changed Wisdom to Funny because I couldn't come up with a reason Wisdom would love Beast Boy and I made Love a completely different emotion because I believe that you can have affection for someone else but still not love them. You love your family, but you're not in love with them. In my opinion, love for a family is just a deep affection and being in love is when you know that is person that you would want to spend the rest of your life with and see no faults in them, but when your love shows you his/her faults you end up loving the faults. Oh crap I just lectured you, Sorry I know I must seem quite whiny and rude right now, but that's how I'm going to keep it. Anyway thanks for your review and I really hope you continue to enjoy my story anyway. And sorry, but I don't want anonymous reviews, and the only way to make sure people sign their name is to make them log in. **

THEJAYMAN**: I'm glad you like the cliff and thanks for the compliments. Sorry the Update took so long, DARN YOU WRITERS BLOCK!**

"Therecan't be anyone! What about Cy's security systems? All the lasers and cool stuff like that" Beast Boy said in uncertainty.

"Apparently, they've been disabled…" Raven said in a monotone.

"Turn on the security cameras" Beast Boy said a little shakily.

He was starting to get nervous, so was Raven but she didn't show it. They both had an idea of who was here, but neither of them wanted to say it.

Raven pushed a yellow button and several screens popped up, Raven eyed all of them, there was live feed from everyone's bedroom, the main room, various hallways, the basement, the garage, but one screen was fuzzy.

"Why's that one all fuzzy and messed up?" Beast boy said pointing to the screen.

"According to the computers mainframe, it's out of commission…"

"Which camera was that?"

"The one on the roof…"

With that said they both looked up at the overhead window. A shadow jumped over the window; it looked as if it hovered there for a moment, but Beast Boy realized the shadow was going to break through the window, he would have told Raven but it was too late. There was sound of shattering glass and the sight of something that looked like a human falling from the window. It headed straight for Beast Boy.

"Look out!" Raven cried, she knew he wouldn't get out of the way in time, so she tried to move him with her powers, but her emotions were in too much of a panic to really do much. She couldn't do anything for the moment. It was too late to try and push him out of the way; the thing nailed Beast Boy in the head, sending him to the floor with a kick to the head.

Beast Boy hadn't been knocked out, it just really hurt, and now he was struggling to get the boot off his head.

Of course Raven now recognized the thing; she had already known it was him.

"Slade!" she said with anger, but quickly regained her monotone.

"Hello Raven, I've come for the other half of the bracelet." (If you don't remember the bracelet and what they were going to use them for I suggest you go reread chapter 6) "I can't have you finding my hideout, can I?"

"See if you can find it."

She looked at the couch, it was big and heavy so if she hit Slade just right, it would slow him down. Using her magic she threw it at Slade, a direct hit. It sent him flying backwards against the wall with a loud bang. She knew the couch wouldn't stop him for long, but it would give her time to get her and Beast Boy out of here.

Beast Boy was sitting up now his head in his hands. He looked as if he were in pain. Raven ran over.

"Are you okay to move?"

"I guess…" He said groggily

"Good, Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A swirling black and purple portal was opened on the floor, she grabbed his arm and pulled him threw.

(In the basement)

Beast Boy landed with a thud and Raven landed gracefully on her feet.

"Owwww… My head hurts more…"

"Let me help" Raven walked forward and placed her hands on his head, they began to glow a light blue. For the moment, he didn't care about the pain. He was staring at Raven's eyes.

When she was done he had a very dazed look on his face, "Is that better BB?"

"Your eyes are really pretty…"

"………What did you say?"

Beast boy immediately snapped out of his daze, he blushed deeply, the red in his green cheeks made Raven think of Christmas.

Beast Boy was trying to think of something to say, until the stunned Raven interrupted his thoughts.

"Never mind that, we have to get the bracelet."

"You hid it here? Hey… where is here?

"The basement."

"Can't Slade see us in the cameras upstairs, we left it on!"

"Relax; Cyborg didn't put a camera in this section."

"Oh, how come you and Cyborg know more about the tower then the rest of us?"

"I helped him draw up most of the blue prints"

"Oh."

"Where did you hide the bracelet"

"Do you always ask this many questions in an emergency situation?"

"Sometimes…"

As they walked, Beast Boy didn't say another word, until the tower settled and made a creepy noise. He jumped behind Raven and hid in her cape.

"I hate the basement!"

"Get out from underneath the cape Beast Boy…"

"Heh Heh, sorry.."

They walked for a few more minutes and then Raven stopped.

"Is this where it is?"

"Yep" She bent down and opened a little hatch that was hidden under a box, she pulled out the bracelet, "We have to get to a room where we can scan this before Slade gets it."

"What better room then Cyborg's?"

"Alright, I'll open another Vortex." Beast Boy heard her speak the incantation and felt himself being pulled into it by Raven. After a short second he felt himself land on the ground again with a thud. Raven once again landed on her feet.

"You gotta teach me how to land like that," he said. He looked around the room. He'd never really been in Cyborg's room. It had computers everywhere, flashing with blue lights. His recharging bed was in the corner, and there was picture next to the bed. Beast Boy went to look at it.

It was a picture of a very happy looking family. The little boy in it looked like Cyborg but without the mechanical parts, the father looked like an older version of the boy and the mother had friendly but forceful and determined eyes, kinda like Cyborg's. This had to be Cyborg as a child. Cyborg had told him about his life before with his family. About how happy they were until Cyborg had his accident. (AN: I don't really know how he got like that… So… work with me.) He never saw his parents again.

A wave a grief fell over Beast Boy, he his ears sank down as he thought of his best friend.

It was interrupted when Raven said, "It's almost done scanning." Beast Boy walked over to the machine and stood next to Raven.

"So we'll know where his hideout is?"

"If it's made out of rare minerals like you said, BB"

They were silent for a while until a loud bang was heard behind them, Raven turned around just in time to get a punch in to face. She fell to the ground in pain.

"Raven!" That's all Beast Boy got out before he got a whack to the back of the head. His world was consumed by darkness.

Slade picked up the other half of the bracelet, he bent down and got close to Ravens ear, "I've come to enjoy our little game, Raven, and it's not over yet. I like the chal… well, I really wouldn't call it a _challenge,_ but it's been fun."

Slade gave her another hit in the head and she was out.

Meanwhile, in Jump City, the other three Titans were looking for Cinderblock. The had been a report of him of Main Street, but when they asked where Cinderblock had gone everyone said they had no idea what they were talking about.

"Why would there be a report of Cinderblock if he's not here?" Robin fumed.

"Well that just means we can go for pizza." Cyborgs said, "And Beast Boy isn't here to make us order a tofu pizza…"

"I still want to know why the hell there was a report! Do you think there's something wrong with your computer Cy?

"There ain't anything wrong with my computer! I built it! It's perfect! She's my other baby."

"Well I have been pondering over the matter as well Robin…" Starfire finally piped in, "I believe I have a theory"

"What is it Star?"

"Recently we have had many encounters with Slade correct? Do you think perhaps he has made the fake call?"

"Why would he make the call, Star?"

"Well when Slade has fought us in the past he is usually one step ahead yes? Perhaps he knew we would leave Raven and Beast Boy at the tower, and he chose that moment to attack."

Robin and Cyborg stared at Star in disbelief with their jaws hanging. She had just made a connection Robin hadn't even come close to thinking of.

"Let's get home!" Robin yelled, with that they all jumped in they car to head home.

When they got home they found Beast Boy sitting on the couch with a bag of Ice on his head and Raven sitting next to him looking concerned.

"Did Slade come!" Robin's question was answered by the stares he received from Beast Boy and Raven, and also when he looked around: the ceiling window was broken, there was a dent in the wall from where Slade had been thrown into it, and the couch looked a little busted.

"Oh… right… I'll go make the call to the construction company, Star you go pick up the glass, Cyborg fix the computers if there's any damage, Raven and Beast Boy go to bed." He gave them a small smile and went to his business.

They left the main room heading for each of their rooms. The walked in silence the whole way, that is, until Beast Boy tried to make conversation.

"So do you think the scanner found out what the bracelet was made off?"

"I'm not sure, we'll ask Cyborg if we can check his computer later for the answers."

"Oh…"

"So, BB, you think I have pretty eyes?"

He stopped, she kept walking for a bit, then turned around and gave him a smirk.

"We were in a high pressure situation, I think it was just nerves… so what if I think your eyes are pretty. Ask anyone, they'll agree!"

Inside Raven's head Love was hopping up and down with Happy. Raven had to suppress a big smile and it was hard.

Beast Boy was looking once again like Christmas.

They continued walking down the hallway.

"I'm kind of surprised you didn't crack a joke through the whole thing BB," She said a little sarcastically.

"Well I just couldn't think of anything" Beast Boy said, then he thought to himself, _I love it when she uses my nick name, she used it a lot today… hey she never use to use my nickname!_

"Hey Raven?" they were now in front of her door, Beast Boy hadn't realized he'd walked straight past his own door.

"Yeah?"

"Since when do you use my nickname?"

Raven's eyes grew wide, she too had just realized it. She blushed tremendously. She quickly went into her room, but before the door closed she said, "Don't you have to go to your room?" with that she closed the door, but not angrily like he expected just closed it lightly.

He smiled to himself and happily walked back to his room humming "Blue Skies" all the way there.

_Never saw the sun, shining so bright._

_Never saw things, going so right._

_Noticing the days, hurrying by._

_When you're in love, my how they fly._

_Oh blue skies, smiling at me._

_Nothing but blue skies, do I see…_

Just cause there's a song in here does not make it a song fic! The song is not mine, it was sung by… I think it was Irving Berlin, or something like that. (I got it from a Star Trek movie (which is also not mine)) Anyway, sorry to all you Robin fans out there, I made him seem kinda dumb. Robin's not my favorite. Thanks to my sister for editing my story, so any mistakes are her fault, not mine. (HA!) Please review!


	10. Chapter 9

Title: You Promised

Author: GreenMartian777

Summary: Raven gets hurt, prompting her and Beast Boy to realize their true feelings. RaeXBB Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or "Blue Skies". That sucks… You know what? Someday I might own it then I'll force the writers to do my bidding! MWA HA HA HAAAAA!

Author's Note: DARN YOU TYPOS! I swear to god in the last chapter my sister fixed all those because we laughed about them! GRR! I bet this website hates me! Well anyway thank you all for reviewing! If you did… Oh guess what I just read on the internet, I was reading TT stuff and there was a interview with one of the writers so I looked at it and they got to talking about couples on the show, He said Rob/Star was a definite couple, BUT BB/Rae weren't intended to be a couple and they were going to go with Cy/Rae in the beginning! But he said some of the writers were debating on if BB/Rae should happen or not! And that just right about killed me! Well at least they're thinking about it…(sigh)

You want to know what I just realized, my summary doesn't have to do with where am at all in my story…

Anyway on with the responses,

Cassandra-Cruxshadows: **Okay what? I do not understand your review. Maybe my mind is too small.**

Satu Simpson: **I'm glad you like it, but if you don't like this chapter be honest, I didn't like it much and I had to tweak it a lot, If I could rate it from 1 to 10, 10 being the best, I'd give myself a 4.**

HAPPILI INSANE: **YAY YOU LOVE IT! AND YOU'RE RIGHT! POP TARTS ROOOOCK!**

A Lost Soul: **Yeah, that was my favorite part too.**

wolf of raven: I'm glad you like the humor and story

broken.ballerina: I'm glad you liked the chapter, it was my favorite too.

AnimeKittyCafe: THANK YOU! You helped my confidence so much! Hope you like this chapter (I didn't).

Regrem Erutaerc: Thanks for the compliments! I know how much the emotions meant to you so I'll tell you what. I'll make a story sometime after this completely based on Raven's emotions and the will be correct!

TeenRAVENtitan: YAY! (hugs trophy) I'm glad you liked the chappy, and I hope you like this one.

WickedWitchoftheSE: I'm glad you liked the chapter!

Okay one last AN: Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I really don't like it. So if you tell me what you thought of this chapter, and I'll use it to improve my other chapters, but please be nice about it.

Beast Boy entered his room, still humming Blue Skies, cheerily. He had his eyes closed, as he walked for the bunk bed, stumbling over piles of clothes.

Some of the clothes on the floor had been there for so long they didn't fit him anymore, some of them might have been home to a few creatures. Old plates he'd never brought back down to the kitchen, were sitting on the dresser and floor. You'd never know they were there because they were covered by his clothes.

He plopped down on the bed still humming, it made him bounce a little, and then the bed settled. He was really glad Raven was using his nickname, he had been trying for a long time to build up their friendship, and her using his nickname proved it was working.

The happy changeling opened his eyes; he starred at the bottom of the bunk. There were various pieces of gum stuck to it. He chuckled a little. Feeling a little bored Beast Boy decided to go play some video games. As he walked out the door Beast Boy hit his foot on something large, heavy and square.

A little curious he bent down and picked it up. It was a large leather book, written on the cover in chipped, gold, letters read Photo Album and underneath that, written in what looked like crayon, was **By Beast Boy**.

"_I had forgotten about this… I started this a while ago," _He thought, "_Lets have a look inside…"_

As he opened to page one there was big picture of the Tower, also written in crayon said, **_This is my home now! I haven't seen the inside but it looks cool. _** Beast Boy smiled, he remembered the first day he saw the tower. He hadn't met any of the team yet, except Robin who was leading him to the tower. Beast Boy turned the page.

Page two was a picture of the entire team. Robin was listening to music on the couch, Cy was playing video games, Star was flying over Cyborg's head, it appeared she was cheering for him, and Raven was in the corner reading that large book. It was funny, that book never seemed to end. Written next to the picture, this time in purple marker, was, _This is the team, a motley crew, but I think we could do great things. _

Beast Boy looked in the back of the picture, Raven was sitting as far away from everyone as possible. She didn't try to isolate herself like that anymore. She was comfortable with them now, he smiled.

Beast Boy turned the page; there were four pictures this time. The pictures had everyone individually, written next to Robin's picture was, **_The leader, he can get difficult at times. _**Next to Star's was, **_The happy one, sometimes peppy, she laughs at my jokes. _**Next to Cy's was, **_My best bud, he's the one who built the tower, really smart._**

And last, next to Raven's picture was written, **_She's one of the prettiest girls I've ever met, her eyes are her best feature, no one could forget her eyes. _**

Beast Boy was a little shocked. He didn't remember writing that, he chuckled again.

Beast Boy closed the book and headed for the main room.

(AN: that really had nothing to do with the story, but I just thought I'd put in a cute BB/Rae moment)

**(IN RAVEN'S ROOM)**

Raven sat on her bed with mixed emotions. Happy about the eye comment, but sad at the same time.

_If I was happy about the eye comment, could that mean I'm starting to lo- No I'm not. If I did that would ruin the friendship. I can't! Or could I? No! …Maybe… NOOO! I must talk with my emotions, they're really messing me up again._

Raven opened her eyes; it took her a moment to adjust to the darkness of the whole room. She stood up and walked over to her vanity, she picked up the mirror, and closed her eyes. Within seconds she felt a small force pulling her. When it stopped she opened her eyes. There was Nevermore, in all its dead, bleak, depressing, glory.

Besides having her annoying emotions there, Nevermore was one of her favorite places to be. Usually quiet and calm, the perfect scene for Raven.

She began to walk forward till she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around expecting to see one of he many emotions, but no one was there. She continued to walk. She felt another tap on the shoulder.

A little annoyed she turned around, no one. Raven heard a giggle.

"That's enough Funny." Raven said.

"HA! You should have seen your face!" Another Raven appeared looking very happy, kind of like Happy, but her smile was bigger and a little spastic. She had a clever look in her eyes.

"Knock Knock!"

Raven sighed, "Not now Funny!"

"Oh come on Raven please!"

"(sigh) Alright, but not a knock knock joke, I hate those. "

"You got it!" Funny then pointed at Raven and winked, "OH! Here's a good one! A vampire bat came flapping in from the night covered in fresh blood and parked himself on the roof of the cave to get some sleep.

Pretty soon all the other bats smelled the blood and began hassling him about where he got it.

He told them to go away and let him get some sleep but they persisted until finally he gave in.

OK, follow me, he said and flew out of the cave with hundreds of bats behind him.

Down through the valley they went, across a river and into a forest full of trees.

Finally he slowed down and all the other bats excitedly milled around him.

Now, do you see that tree over there? he asked.

Yes, Yes, Yes! the bats all screamed in a frenzy.

Good, said the bat, Because I sure didn't!"

Funny Began rolling on the ground, pleased someone finally listened to her joke, which she apparently found hysterical.

It took Raven a second to get it, but she then got it and gave Funny a small smile and chuckle. "Will you go get the others Funny? I have to tell you all something I think you might want to know."

"Gotcha!" With that Funny turned around and tripped over her own feet, she got up and ran into a portal. Raven smiled, "So she does slapstick too…"

Soon all the emotions were gathering in front of Raven. When they had all arrived Raven began.

"I thought I'd tell you all something-"

"_YOU LOVE BEAST BOY?" _Happy and Love shouted in unison!

"No! I've come to tell you something that will make you all very happy so you'll stop messing with my thoughts! Remember when you all told me you all like Beast Boy!" Everyone's eyes brightened.

"I've come to like him as a FRIEND, nothing more! Friend! F-R-I-E-N-D!"

All her emotions looked a little disappointed, until Happy said, "_Hey! It's progression! She'll realize she loves him sooner then we'd hoped!_

Her emotions brightened and agreed. This annoyed Raven.

"He's nothing more!" she yelled angrily, "He won't become anything more!"

Her emotions were unaffected by her words, some gave her smug smiles, and some were talking to each other gleefully about her "progression".

Raven gave a moan of annoyance, and began to walk away. She was headed back to her room, "These stubborn emotions will never learn!" She turned around and yelled to them, "Leave me alone for at least the rest of the day!" Raven turned her back to them.

She said her incantation and closed her eyes. Again, there was a small force pulling her, when it stopped she opened her eyes. She then realized it was about time she went to get the answers from Cyborg's Scanner.

Raven left her room. Still a little embarrassed about the whole Beast Boy's nickname thing. As Raven was walking down the hall to Cyborgs room, she saw Beast Boy in the hall, she'd decided to ask him if he wanted to come too.

"It was his plan, he'd want to know too," Raven thought.

_Or maybe you just want his company? _Said Love in a very sly voice.

"Love, go away! Hey! I thought I told you to leave me alone for now!"

_Well, I was bored._

"That's a perfect reason! Now go away!" Raven shouted sarcastically in her head.

_Fine… _

" Beast Boy."

Beast Boy whipped around startled by the sudden noise. He grinned when he saw who it was. "Yeah?" he answered.

"You want to come check Cyborg's computer with me?"

"Sure" They headed off to Cyborgs room. This time not in silence, they had small talk. Uncomfortable small talk, but small talk nonetheless. Timid was making Raven nervous.

"Timid! Not you too!" Raven thought"

_Sorry Raven, I jus wanted to be near BB_

Finally they reached Cyborg's door, and they stopped. Beast Boy knocked, and a very irritable sounding Cyborg said, "What?"

"We were wondering if we could take a look at your computer?" Beast Boy proposed.

There was a long pause, "Why?"

"Well, we kinda used your room… to uh… scan the bracelet… heh heh…"

"You were in my room? Alone? WITH ALL MY HIGH TECH STUFF!"

At this point the door had opened and Cyborg was hanging out of the room over Beast Boy. Beast Boy shrunk back a little.

"It was for a good reason…"

"Really? What reason!"

Raven interrupted the fight, "When Slade came we had to scan the bracelet before he got it, so we used your room, can we check the scanner for answers?"

"Oh… well that's different… come in… but don't touch anything! You hear me? "

They entered Cyborgs room yet again, Raven headed straight for the scanner, while Beast Boy jumped about the room asking what each button did.

Cyborg began to get irritated with his constant questioning, and finally when Beast Boy said, "OoOoOoO! What's this shiny one do?"

Cyborg replied in a slightly annoyed voice, "It makes candy"

"Really!" Beast Boy pressed the button.

"NO!" Cyborg screamed.

All of a sudden, an alarm started to go off, lights started to blink and a computerized voice said, "LOCKDOWN! LOCKDOWN!"

Cyborg ran over, typed a few things, and within seconds everything stopped. Cyborg glared at Beast Boy.

"When I said don't touch anything, I meant it!"

"Don't be too hard on him Cyborg," Raven said. Cyborg was caught off guard at Raven's defense for Beast Boy and so was Beast Boy, until she said, "After all, he is Beast Boy."

Cyborg laughed and Beast Boy gave a small irritated frown, which turned into a smile, "Hey Raven, you've never used to make many jokes before, is my genius sense of humor rubbing off?"

Raven smiled but then realized he was right, _"Darn it Funny go away!" _Raven yelled in her head.

There was a laugh and then no more.

A little while later, Raven said, "I have the results of the scan, the bracelet was made from minerals only found on a mountain west of Jump City."

"Do you think we should attack now?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, we'll let Slade think we don't know where he is. We'll attack in a day or two, for now we should relax and take care of the other bad guys." Cyborg said, "Lets tell the others."

They left for the main room, Beast Boy and Raven were walking next to each other, they were having small talk again. This time not nervously. Cyborg noticed immediately that both Beast Boy and Raven were enjoying the talk. His smile was ear to ear.

As they neared the entrance to the main room they heard giggles. When they entered, what they saw made Cyborg's day.

There on the couch was Robin and Starfire, but not just stitting next to each other. Star was on Robins lap with her arms wrapped around his neck, and Robin had his hands around her waist.

Cyborg couldn't contain his laughter any longer; he burst into a laughing fit and began rolling on the floor.

Raven and Beast Boy just had huge grins on their faces.

Robin immediately pushed Starfire off onto the couch and said nervously, "And that's how you carry someone that's injured!"

Starfire looked at him puzzled, but caught on when he looked at her desperately, "Oh, very insightful friend Robin!'

"Well anyway guys, we came to discuss something with you. We know where Slade's hideout is, but we think we should lay low for a while before we attack him ." Cyborg said still trying to get over his laughing fit

"That's a good plan Cy," Robin observed, "We'll attack in three days exactly."

The team then went to their business. Star began to cook dinner, Robin began to make the plan of attack, Cy went back to his room, Beast Boy was also headed for his room, and Raven decided she should get some sleep.

**(IN BEAST BOY'S ROOM)**

When Beast Boy entered his room, he eyed to Photo Album. He wanted find out what else he had thought about Raven from the beginning, so he picked up the book.

There were pictures of bad guys they had put in jail, more pictures from some of the days at the park, he began to wonder when he had ever taken these pictures, he didn't remember having a camera, but decided not to think much of it because chances are he had a camera and just didn't remember (plus the author doesn't want to make it hard for herself). He turned the page.

On that page in a big heading said **Terra**, there were pictures of her everywhere on the page. He didn't want to relive these memories, so he turned to the page.

There again, at the Top of the page was Terra with little stars around it, more pictures of her except the mostly consisted of he and Beast Boy alone.

He turned it again, there at the top was written Terra this time small hearts surrounded it. More pictures of him and her together. Mostly hugging or laughing.

Then at the top of the of the next page was written Terra surrounded by huge hearts, stars and swirls. The pictures were of her and Beast Boy cuddling, holding hands, or any other mushy thing.

He dropped the book as if it had hurt him. He hated having those pictures in there, yet he didn't want to throw them away. Staring at the book on the floor, he decided to see what was on next few pages.

The next few pages basically explained the whole Terra thing, right up to point where she turned into to stone. Beast Boy thought there wasn't anything more in the book, but he turned to page.

There was a picture of him sitting on the couch, he looked sad, like he had been crying. Next to him on the couch was Raven, she had a troubled look on her face. She was staring at Beast Boy, and holding out a plate of Tofu. He smiled.

All across this page were pictures of his friends trying to cheer him up, but they mostly consisted of Raven.

He turned back to the Terra pages, looking at them with eyes filled with hatred. He ripped out the pages that said he loved her. All that was left of the Terra pages was her arrival and her betrayal. He took the other pages and threw them in the trash.

He closed the album. He was glad he'd thrown the pictures of "her" away. He could move on to the future now. He had let go.

Now he could focus on other important things in his life, like a certain violet haired girl.

I'm really not happy with this chapter; I didn't think it was very good, if you didn't think so too, tell me please. Nicely though, it's hard for me not to take it personally. Oh and with specifics on why you didn't like it so I can improve. I tweaked this chapter a lot. Also sorry for those who wanted action in this chapter, I promise the next chapters will be full of it.

Please R&R. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 10

Title: You Promised

Author: GreenMartian777

Summary: Raven gets hurt, prompting her and Beast Boy to realize their true feelings. RaeXBB Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, at all… I don't even own a smidgen of them!

Author's Note: Okay, so hello everyone! I promised Action in this chapter and I'll give it! But I'm no good at writing fight scenes so you might just think its crap! Anyway, hope you like the chapter and I'm sorry if it not good. And also sorry it took so long! DARN YOU SUMMER HOMEWORK I PUT OFF! DAAARRRRRNNNN YOUUUUU!

**RabidPumpkinMonkeyGoddess**: I DID YAAAAY!

**WickedWitchoftheSE**: I'm glad you liked the chappy, but I'm sorry I don't remember the website, I googled "Teen Titans:Behind the scenes"

**A Lost Soul**: Yeah I agree, there are lots of rooms in the tower.

**Satu Simpson**: YAY! It was a good chappy! I hate Terra and am glad she's dead! That's why I got rid of it all! MWA HA HA HA

**AnimeKittyCafe**: You were fond of the chapter! YAY! I shall reward you with a sauce pan! O-

**Regrem** **Erutaerc**: That's quite a good point! I agree with you on that! For your smartness you also get a sauce pan O-

On to the story!

It had been approximately three days. The Titans were getting ready to attack Slade's hideout.

Robin was doing warm up exercises, he was in the training room, punching and kicking away at the punching bag, it didn't look like a punching bag anymore, it was more like a ball of fluff hanging from the string. He was tearing it apart. Robin was vigorously beating up the bag because he was about to take on Slade again, but for some reason this time, it was different. This felt like it would be the final time he'd battle Slade. He wanted to be ready. Robin was finally done beating the sad ball of stuffing and went to the main room to brief the other titans on the plan.

At this time Cyborg was charging in his room, though he was robotic and couldn't have dreams anymore, in his sleep his mind processed logical thought. Right now he was thinking about the upcoming battle. He too felt it would be the last time Slade would be in battle, the thought made him a little eager to get into battle.

Starfire didn't know what to do at the time except fly in a small circle next to the couch with a look of worry on her face. She thought of the battle that was soon to come and it troubled her. _What if my friends are hurt? Surely this is no different than the other times we have faced Slade in combat? Why am I being such a "wart of worry"? Slade is probably waiting for the attack! He will try to take us down this time! I feel it! I am certain I fear for my friends… I will make sure none come to harm!_

Beast Boy was leaning against the kitchen counter eating so much tofu he might have blown up! It was a habit of his, he ate when he was anxious or worried. But what he was most worried about was Raven. _Slade is definitely going to target her I'll have to keep an eye on her. If Slade so much as touches her hair I'll rip him in half!_

Raven was meditating by her favorite window in the main room. Not much went through her mind, except she just somehow knew she would end up facing Slade one on one. She was just fine with that. Raven was going to take him down, for all he's done in the past, for hurting her friends, the city, herself, but mostly Beast Boy. All she could picture at the moment was that night when Slade hurt Beast Boy. It angered her, she wanted Slade dead! As rage grew inside her she heard glass cracking. She began to calm done. Her thoughts then drifted back to Beast Boy (She would hate to admit it aloud but inside she confessed that she had grown attached to the little green changeling).

Everybody was now ready for battle; they had psyched themselves up and were ready to take anything on.

Robin walked through the door to the main room with Cyborg. They both had determined looks on their faces. They walked to they center of the room and sat down on the couch. Starfire and Beast Boy had joined shortly, but Raven was still meditating. Beast Boy had to go over and shake her to get her attention.

She practically jumped through the roof and gave him a small smile when she saw him. They walked over to couch and sat down, sitting a little closer that usual.

"Alright a titan here's the plan: Raven will head into the hideout alone. Raven, you'll have to find someway to open the door so we can get in. When we enter there'll probably be many Slade minions, we'll have to fight them off before we take down Slade, and when we find Slade we'll give him everything we got."

"Well, that plan is awfully short…" Raven said sarcastically.

"It's the best I could come up with! We're going onto his territory!" (Plus the writer can't come up with good plans!)

_Well I don't like the fact that she's going in alone, _Beast Boy thought with a frown.

"Come on Titans, to the T-car!"

Everyone went to the car as fast as they could running down the hallways, down stairs, and pushed the button in the elevator multiple times to make it go faster. They ran into the garage and hoped into the T-car. The team sat in their usual places. Cyborg drove, Robin sat in the Passenger seat, Starfire sat behind Robin, Raven sat on the left in the back and Beast Boy sat in the middle.

There was complete silence all the way.

When they finally reached the hideout, they all stealthily moved their way closer to the building.

Robin gave Raven a little nod and she materialized into the ground.

Raven made her way towards building, she couldn't really see where she was going, but that's where Cyborg came in. Using her tracking device in the communicator, Cyborg watched on his scanner and was going to tell Raven when she was under the building. It was five minutes before Cyborgs said, "Your good Raven. Now be careful!"

Inside the building it was dark, the windows had been covered up and the only light was from a small lamp on the wall and some light creeping in through the large door. Raven looked around, it was large and completely empty.

She gave a sigh of relief and walked over to the door to try and find a way to open it. Raven walked along the edge of the wall trying to find a switch of some sort. Nothing.

The light began to flicker she turned around, there was nothing there. The light went out completely, Raven began to feel fear rise inside her, but she quickly suppressed it.

She walked forward a bit and something hit her in the back of the head. The lights flickered on; all around her were little Slade minions, on the wall, in front of her, on the ceiling. Everywhere. They all had one thing to do, kill Raven.

Raven flew up into the air. She didn't think that she had much of a chance, but could try anyway. The battle began:

Raven picked up one of the robots, and threw him into the others. Then minions didn't wait another second and lept into battle. One on the ceiling jumped on her back. Raven threw him off. She encased herself in a bubble. They tried to attack anyway.

With them constantly attacking, she couldn't keep the shield up much longer. Within five minutes she let down the force field, the robots showed no mercy, a bunch jumped on top of her and tried to drag her to the ground.

One took her cape and flung her down to the ground, she landed with a thud. Raven crept to her knees, The minions were standing around her she was engulfed in them. Raven struggled against them, still not giving up. Rage was trying to take over.

**(INSIDE RAVEN'S HEAD)**

"_Raven let me take over I could take them all down!" Rage yelled._

"No! If I loose control-" Raven was interrupted,

_I'll beat them all Raven! Just give me two minutes!_

"Are you sure you can?" Raven asked.

_YES!_

"Fine, but I will take back control as soon as you're done!"

**(OUTSIDE RAVEN'S HEAD)**

Raven could feel Rage begin to take over, four glowing red eyes formed on her head. Rage was ready.

With a scream and large explosion, Rage pulled away from the robots. She flew up into the air, with as much power as she could, Rage shot an black magic beam right at the small cluster that was below her. They were dust in a short second.

With at least 50 robots, Rage smashed them together into a giant ball of metal, she threw it at the other minions.

With only a few hundred left Rage began taking them on one at a time. She flew over to one in a corner, gave it a wicked smile and punched it in the head. Her fist went straight through him.

Rage went to the next and ripped off it's arm, she threw it at another robot, it impaled in his head. Rage turned back to the one armed robot and ripped his head off. She slammed it on the floor and stomped on it. One tried to get her from behind, but Rage whipped around and gave a swift kick to the stomach. Her foot broke through to the other side.

Five jumped her at once but Rage was too quick, she jumped out of the way and sent an energy ball their way. It was a direct hit, the robots had been turned to dust and there was a crater in the floor.

One robot took her by surprise by punching her in the back of the head. Her vision went blurry; she fell to the ground holding her head. Her view of the floor was beginning to become clear, but Rage felt she could play this.

Rage pretended to fall to the floor in defeat, playing dead. The robots advanced on her. One bent over to pick her up. Rage shot up off the floor. She quickly picked them one up with her mental powers and threw him into multiple Robots.

The room was full of decommissioned robots, feeling they'd get in her way, Rage picked up all the bodies and smashed them together until the there was a small ball of metal, weighing about 2 tons. She dropped it to the floor.

Something hit her in the back of the head, Rage turned her head to see thousands more, Rage was really angry now! With a blood-curdling scream Rage shot a beam of energy at them, slicing them all in half.

She gave a wicked smile. She was proud of the destruction she had cause, but more poured into the room. Rage again began to kick some robotic butt.

Finally there were only about 100 left (but more were coming into the room from vents and windows), Rage wanted to do more, but as Raven promised, she took back control.

Before she continued to fight Raven thought the other Titans had waited long enough. Since she couldn't find a switch to open the door, she'd have to break it down. Seeing the huge ball of dead metal robots in the wall, Raven picked it up and threw it at the door. It instantly took the door down.

Within seconds the Titans rushed in. there was no time for Robin's clever little comment, they threw themselves into battle.

Starfire was using as much power as she could to take down the robots, she kept using the excuse of protecting her friends to power her righteous fury.

Cyborg fired his canons in all directions, taking down hundreds in seconds. One came up behind him, Cyborg whipped around and planted a heavt fist on his head. "BOO-YA!" He began to do a little victory dance, but was soon interrupted by Slade's robots surrounding him, Cyborg went back to work.

Robin was busy kicking butt too, nothing was going through his mind because he was trying to beat the robots that had outnumbered him, he was facing 30 at once and was surprisingly doing very well.

Beast Boy was battling but his head wasn't really in the game, he was keeping an eye on Raven. He was making sure slade didn't come out of no where and take her away.

Raven was busy dodging Slade robots, while looking for Slade. She knew Slade was somewhere in the room, she could sense him. Then there he was, leaning against a doorway watching her.

Raven flew towards him, her eyes glowed white with power. She landed next to him and moved into an offensive position. Slade still just starred at her.

She jumped at him and Slade easily stepped aside so Raven flew into the next room. Slade stepped inside, the large doors closed behind him, she heard them lock.

Raven got to her feet, this time moving into a defensive position.

Slade walked forward, he had a staff with him, like Robin's but this one had a small pointed end.

Raven was edging backwards as Slade drew closer, she was waiting for him to have his guard down.

Slade suddenly charged forward. Raven jumped out of the way as Slade's staff went into the wall.

Raven gasped, the wall was pure concrete, and he effortlessly put a hole in it.

Raven knew she was going to have to be on the top of her game to take Slade down.

Slade swiftly pulled the staff out of the wall, and turned around.

Raven charged him, she pinpointed his weak spot, but before she could hit him Slade stepped out of the way. She stopped quickly and turned to charge him again, Slade this time charged her.

Raven tried to give him a kick to the side, Slade caught her leg. Using the momentum she had he threw her into the wall. Raven bounced to the floor.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy had seen Raven get locked in the room with Slade. He had run over to the door. He turned into a Rhino and charged the wall. All it got him was a head ache. He looked at the wall. There was a small dent in it. It would at least take himan hour to break through. Well he could at least try…

**(BACK WITH RAVEN)**

Raven pulled herself to her feet. Slade walked toward her again, if she could have seen his face he probably would have been smiling.

Raven charged him again, even though she ached she was not through yet. But she was a bit to slow, slade grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground.

"Good-bye Raven." Slade said slowly.

AHHH! I hate writing action, (sigh) I really wish I could write it better. I wasn't really happy with this chapter either. Oh well. I've already planned out my ending and stuff so I've come to tell you I think there might only be two more chapters. So sad! 

I'll see you all soon!


	12. Chapter 11 Final Chappy

Title: You Promised

Author: GreenMartian777

Summary: Raven gets hurt, prompting her and Beast Boy to realize their true feelings. RaeXBB Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, sadly, I wish I did. That would be so sweet!

Author's Note: Hello, I have decided this will be my last chapter. I know you'll all miss me so much! But you can live without me! JK.

endless fate: I'm really glad you love the story! And I agree, Rae and BB are the best pairing ever. Thanks for Reviewing!

THEJAYMAN: I'm so happy you like the story! Your opinion means a lot to me! Welcome back from Vacation and I hope you had fun! Review again pwease!

AnimeKittyCafe: Yes! A cliffie! I hope it was a good cliffie! Thanks for your review! Thanks for Reviewing!

RabidPumpkinMonkeyGoddess: Awwwwww! Thank you!

A Lost Soul: I might kill Raven… Why you ask? BECAUSE I CAN! MWA HA HA HAAAA! I AM THE ALL POWERFUL WRITER! BOW TO MEEEE! But I probably won't kill her, or will I… anyway, thanks for reviewing.

Satu Simpson: Thank you! I didn't think I did a good job on writing the action, I'm glad to hear otherwise. Thank you for reviewing.

All of you please review again!

Raven struggled against his tight grip, digging at his leather gloves. Her claw-like nails torn into his gloves, but that only made his tighten his grip.

Raven began to cough, she was loosing consciousness quickly.

Slade only laughed at her attempts to escape. Hatred and fury towards Slade began to grow. Loosing control over her emotions, Raven's powers were going haywire. There was a large explosion and Slade was sent fly backwards against a wall. He landed with a loud grunt, and quickly pulled himself to his feet.

Slade watched as Raven's glowing white eyes turned to four glowing red eyes, her size grew to as large as the ceiling, her cape grew with her, black tentacles of magic extended from under the cloak. The way they moved was somehow creepy and disturbing.

The tentacles shot towards Slade, one wrapped around his left leg, more around his waist and another around right leg, they quickly pulled him under the cloak. Raven laughed as she heard the screams of Slade in pain.

Raven then suddenly regained control. She shrank back down to her normal height. Slade was kneeling on the ground clutching his right shoulder which the tentacles had popped out of place.

"Why didn't you let them finish me off?" Slade asked, curiosity hidden in his usual monotone.

"You don't deserve that, it's too good for you!"

She charged him, anger in her eyes. She tried for a kick to the head, but he easily dodged it, she quickly turned around. She charged him again, it looked as if she were going to do the same move, but when she reached Slade she jumped over him, doing a flip to kick him in the head.

Slade grabbed the back of his head, and turned to see her kneeling on the ground. She quickly stood up and turned around. Slade pulled out another staff and went straight for Raven without hesitation.

Raven backed up to a wall. Slade was coming fast. She shot a black magic beam at him, direct hit.

Slade bounced back, hitting the floor. He jumped to his feet. Slade this time didn't head right back into battle it looked as if he were think up a plan.

In seconds Slade ran at her, Raven braced herself, right before he reached her, Slade sunk into the ground. Raven looked around. She was expecting him to come out beside her.

Raven felt something grab her arms, it pulled her into the wall. Raven was stuck. In the small panic that she was in Raven couldn't control her powers to pull her self out of the wall.

Slade rose up out of the ground in front of her. Raven was staring at him, fear hidden in her eyes. Slade then delivered the heaviest punch Raven had ever felt before it was enough to make her scream, but she didn't.

Slade then delivered a kick to the head. Raven grunted, but still did not scream. She knew that's what he wanted. Slade gave a punch to the back of the head. Raven's world was getting blurry.

Slade stopped for a moment to think about what he could do to get Raven to scream. He acted as if this were a game.

Slade then slammed her head into the back of the wall, her head bounced forward. Raven was biting her lip.

Slade threw a few good punches at her head, then a kick to the chin. Raven was now almost to tears, but still wouldn't scream.

This continued for couple more minutes, Raven was just in too much pain to even remotely try to get out of the wall, and too proud to scream.

The wall she was in had taken so much abuse to that it was crumbling a little now. Slade punched her again. The wall was too beat up to take anymore and fell, not the whole wall just the part Raven was in.

Raven was lying on the ground now. Drifting into unconsciousness, Raven began to think of her friends, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, but mostly Beast Boy. She never realized it before but Beast boy always had her back in battle.

Now he wasn't here, and Slade was probably on his way to kill all her friends now… She almost cried at the thought of loosing her friends.

For some reason her healing powers kicked into high gear, healing the bruises, cuts, and anything broken. She was still very tired though. Raven crawled to her feet. Slade was standing a few feet away. Raven looked at him with so much hatred it could have burned into him.

Using her powers, Raven split a chunk of rock off the wall, she looked at Slade aiming for his head, and threw.

Slade easily jumped out of the way, the rock shattered. Raven quickly took the shards and threw them at his head again, they were all jagged and at the speed they were going at could probably rip through Slade's suit.

Slade ducked out of the way, he somersaulted toward Raven. Using his staff, he knocked her feat out from under her. She landed on her back and got the wind knocked out of her.

Seizing the moment Slade tried to land a blow on her face, Raven created a shield around herself and sunk into the ground.

She rose up behind him and threw an energy bolt (like Starfire's star bolts) at his head. Slade fell to his knees, but not missing a beat, jumped back up on his feet. He turned around to see Raven standing in a defensive position. Thinking quickly, Slade sank into ground just like she had.

He came up right underneath her. Grabbing her foot Slade threw her at the wall. It crumbled a little when she landed on it.

Slade went over and picked her up by the arm. He threw her into another wall.

Raven rose to her feet. Hatred rising again, but she had to keep her emotions calm. With a few short breaths, she was calm again.

Slade ran at her again, using his staff to push her to the ground. Raven couldn't take much more she had been fighting for at least 45 minutes.

**(WITH BEAST BOY)**

He was still trying to break down the wall he had to help Raven! He'd made little progress with the wall. Plus, many of the robots would sneak up behind him and attack while he wasn't looking. Right now he was very weak. But all he did was think about her. He'd heard noises of smashes and explosions coming from the room and he wanted to get in there desperately.

As a rhino, he ran at the wall again. He was extremely fatigued. In the past 45 minutes he had been hit in the head with a stick several times, electrocuted, blown up, and just plain beaten.

He turned around to see his friends weren't doing so hot either.

"Where are all these coming from…?"

Beast Boy couldn't think about that now. He had to save Raven. He turned into a Rhino, charging the wall. The more he though about saving Raven, he thought she could be losing the battle in there, or possibly dying.

The more he thought about it, the angrier her became, he began hitting the wall harder. He was getting so worried and angry he turned into a T-Rex. He hit the wall with his tail. It crumbled down creating a wall of smoke.

Beast Boy turned back into his elfish form, he ran through the door.

**(WITH RAVEN)**

Raven had her face down on the floor, she had lost her hope. There was no will left in her body. Slade was standing over her, about to give the final blow to her head.

They both looked to the wall when they heard a cracking sound. The cracking stopped for a moment, and then cracked again.

There was a sound of something roaring, and then the wall suddenly crumbled. Dirt flew up into the air making Raven cough.

When it cleared Beast Boy was standing over the ruble. His uniform was ripped and he looked worn out.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy ran over to help, but Slade stepped in his way. Using his staff Slade smacked Beast Boy upside the head. Beast boy grabbed his head. He fell to his knees.

Slade smacked him in the head again. Beast boy fell on his sides. Slade was about to impale Beast Boy with the staff, but was hit in the head with black energy.

Raven was standing again. Her teeth were gritted in pain, she looked exhausted.

Slade turned around to face her, "You want to take me on Raven? Go right ahead."

Slade began to walk forward.

Raven was beginning to form an energy ball. As Slade got closer she began to think of what he's done to the city. The ball got bigger, she thought about what he'd done to the people of Jump city, the ball got bigger, she thought about what he'd done to her, bigger, what he'd done to her friends in the past, but most of all what he'd done and was doing to Beast Boy now. The ball of energy was as large as a small boy.

Raven was extremely calm as Slade was walking toward her. She realized her emotions were all focused on making the ball bigger. She could feel the power coursing through her. Slade was drawing near; she looked at the ball of energy to see if it was big enough it had grown as tall as Slade himself.

Slade was only a few feet away. With all of Raven's power she threw the ball toward Slade. He didn't stand a chance

It flew fast, he didn't have time to avoid it. It hit him dead on. The scream he let out was horrible and sad. The ball engulfed him, his screams grew louder. The ball began to glow powerfully white. It was almost blinding. There was one last scream from Slade; it was chilling as it echoed through the room. There was a bright flash and the bright ball disappeared. All that was left of Slade was dust on the ground and his mask inside.

Raven looked over at Beast Boy. He had slowly pulled himself to his feet. He looked very tired and beaten. She gave him a small smile. Raven felt the overwhelming feeling fatigue set in. She fell forward.

Someone flipped her over on her back, the last thing she saw was Beast Boy's worried face.

Beast boy held her for a second longer, before picking her up. He looked to the gap in the wall and saw all his friends there. Their mouths were open.

"Did you guys see how much power she used…?" Cyborgs said, "My scanners were off the scale!"

"Indeed she was most wonderful!" Starfire yelled.

"So… Slade is dead…?" Robin said with disbelief.

"Yeah I guess…" Cyborg replied.

"Hello! Guys! If you haven't noticed, Raven has passed out!" Beast Boy yelled as he walked over.

"Relax BB," Cyborg said while scanning her, "She's just tired. She used a lot of energy for that blast."

When the Titans got home, each went to their room, exhausted from the battle.

Except Beast Boy, after he laid Raven down on the couch, pulled a blanket over her, and made sure she had plenty of pillows, he decided he'd watch over her. I case she needs anything. For now she had to Sleep.

Beast Boy would take glances at Raven. She was so beautiful, the sunset, made her skin glow; it brought out her some best features. He didn't understand why she stayed out of the sun. But the thing he missed most was her eyes. He wanted to see her eyes again.

Pulling himself closer to Raven urges won over his common sense. Beast Boy leaned down over Raven's head, landing his lips on hers. It was a soft kiss, but it was enough to wake up Raven.

Raven opened her eyes in shock, when Beast boy realized what he'd done, he jumped back.

"R-Raven, I-I…uhhh, I'm so sorry!"

Raven stood up and walked towards him. Beast Boy was a little scared. He had no idea what she was going to do to him. Raven stopped right in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck slowly, and pulled his head towards hers. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but then Beast boy began to return it. It was becoming passionate and very long. They broke apart, for a moment, their foreheads touching.

**(IN RAVEN'S HEAD)**

"HHHOOOOORAAAYYYY!" Her emotions cried in unison.

**(BACK WITH RAVEN AN BB)**

"I love you Beast Boy, I really love you…" Raven hadn't even felt this way with Malchior (sp)

"I love you too Raven" Beast Boy hadn't felt this either, even with Terra.

They were laying on the couch now. Beast Boy had pulled the blanket over them. He had his arm around Raven, while Raven held his hand. They watched the sunset, feeling safe and of course loved.

Okay yeah I know, really corny. But it's the best I could come up with I hope you liked the last chapter, please R&R. It would mean a great deal to me. If I made a lot of mistakes sorry. I had to write it quickly. I'm going somewhere in an hour, I won't be back till late, so I couldn't take my time and write it all day cause I was gonna post tomorrow.

Thank you to:

**RaeRox**

**Threeandfourforever**

**Camigirl**

**Shantel**

**teenRAVENtitan**

**dark pyro storm**

**PurrJaede**

**Kmutt**

**TheUbu**

**Angel Caida**

**KellyClarkstonGirl**

**AddictiveJon**

**Foxgirl12**

**Teleportal**

**THEJAYMAN**

**HAPPILI INSANE**

**softbalchick181**

**Regrem Erutaerc**

**wolf of raven**

**A Lost Soul**

**A Titans fan**

**broken.ballerina**

**Giligan**

**AnimeKittyCafe**

**Rae-BB-girl**

**Cassandra-Cruxshadows**

**Satu Simpson**

**Shadowofazarath**

**WickedWitchoftheSE**

**OveractiveMind**

**RabidPumpkinMonkeyGoddess**

**endless fate**

Thank you all! I give you all hugs! And sauce pans! O-

I'll miss you all so much, you're why I kept writing, and not that none of you are less special, but I'd like to say a special thanks to THEJAYMAN, thank you for reviewing me! The fact that you like it means a lot to me! Once again, not that I don't value the rest of you cause I REALLY REALLY DO! PLEASE DON"T HATE ME!

Thank you!


End file.
